Magick Loves Explosions
by jinxedpixie
Summary: Nala is a powerful witch living in a world full of normal humans.  One day, she decides try the spell she had created and things go wrong.  Poor Nala, ends up in the den of the Akatsuki and is forced to be a maid.  Yet, she holds a secret from them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I decided to start this one before I finish my Zetsu story. It has been plaguing me for awhile. Maybe I'll have a love story or something of the kind for each Akatsuki member. That'll be fun that I could do a fanfic of my fanfic where all my OC's meet or something. That would be a riot. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully it will be considered better in the writing area than my other two.

~jinxed

Disclaimer: Me no own-y the awesome Naruto or the smexy Akatsuki. So you no sue-y me. (I was bored)

* * *

Magick Loves Explosions

Prologue: Things Not To Do When Parent Free

"And don't blow up the house," my mother shouted up to me as I headed up the stairs.

"Yes, mother I know," I sighed in frustration.

Her and my father were going on a business trip to Japan, which meant my mother was yelling constant things that I'm not allowed to do. Including no parties, no random orgies that were unsupervised or without protection (for crying out loud I was still a virgin), no fires, no using of sharp implements, and especially no magick of any kind.

I must have heard the list a dozen times, sometimes she'd forget telling me not do something and she call me and tell me it even though I could recite them in my sleep. She was such a worrywart. I guess that could be a good thing, especially when you have a powerful teenage witch on your hands who happens to be a major klutz. But there are days that I wished she be a little more like dad. Laid-back. He never said anything about the _Do Not Do List_, instead, he encouraged me to practice when ever I'd get the chance.

Mother shouted something else and I heard my father replying for her to let it go that I wouldn't destroy anything. Oh, how wrong he was. They didn't know that when they returned from their month long business trip that the cops would be at their door for me because I was now a truant. Then again, it wasn't my fault. It was an accident honestly. I swear. Yeah, I broke one of mom's many rules but I was bored and I had been working on the spell for ages.

Mom shouted one last thing up to me as I plopped onto my bed, "Remember to eat, Nala. You remember what happened last time."

I heard dad start the vehicle and I knew mom would be rushing out to get in with him to head to the airport. Some part of me wondered why they just didn't use magick to get there quicker but I remember all the rules they told me about magick not to mention the rules of normal people. If they just popped up out of nowhere people would start questioning things and then we'd have another Inquisition on our magickal hands.

I laid there sprawled across the covers until I heard the vehicle drive away. A whole month of my mother not nagging me, I almost didn't know what to do. With a smile on my face, I got up to change my clothes.

It was time to go out on the town but I'd make sure they weren't going to turn around. An hour would be a good amount of time to make sure that I would not be found out, unless mother convinced dad to look up on me psychically. Then again, I wasn't too worried. I was left to my vices for an entire month.

* * *

A/N: And that is the prologue. Deidara will show up in chapter three. I hope to have at least five review before I post the first chapter. I might change the amount if some of the other reviewers want me to. Thankfully this muse hasn't threaten to kill me.

Deidara: That's because, I'm not violent, un. You also like explosions, un.

Me: Yeah, I do but my parents tell me I'm not allowed to blow stuff up or start things on fire. Not even if they are really fun things to do.

Deidara: I could always get rid of them, un.

Me: Sadly, I have to decline that wonderful offer. They are the ones giving me money to go to college and to by some of my own vices. Anyways me and Deidara have to bow out for the night.

Please Review. It make jinxed very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoutouts-

XSweetXSourXSoulX- I decided to put the first actual chapter up. Sorry it is still short. What one do you want to be? The vampire, the succubus, or the vampire.

kouriel- thank you, and I realized you right so I decided to put on the next chapter. I'm sorry it is still so short but sometimes the chapters just beg to be ended there.

A/N: Another short one but don't worry. Deidara is almost into the story.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 1, Rule 1: No Showing Off To Your Friends (Or Anyone Else)

I combed out my magickally altered iceberg blue hair and lined my naturally violet eyes with the green ring eyes in the center with black eyeliner. My phone buzzed as one of my four friends contacted me. I quickly grabbed.

"Hi Felicia or Jayda," I breathed before grabbing the black lipstick.

"It's both," they said in unison.

"Can you make it?"

"Does testosterone taste good?" They asked.

"I wouldn't know," I laughed.

When one lives in the magickal realm, they have a tendency to befriend the oddest of creatures. Felicia and Jayda Lorenz were both succubi, so they were usually chasing after some poor schmuck 24/7. Only one of my friends was a normal human and that was Ashley. She knew what the rest of us were. When she found out all she said was cool and we went on eating our popcorn and watching the movie.

I heard the doorbell ring over the phone. "Are you picking someone up?"

"Hi, Felicia, Jayda," I heard Ashley say. They were near the theater.

"Hey meet me at the movies," I said. "I'll be there as soon as I can get a hold of Micah."

I hung up and went to finish getting ready. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and tied it up with some string. Some strands fell out in curls but I thought it looked cute and didn't bother to fix it. Quickly, I pulled on a black fishnet long sleeved shirt, a red halter top went over it, and black colored jeans. I debated painting my nails black and decided against it before slipping into my flats.

I went to grab my money when I noticed someone hanging upside down from my window. I mouthed use the door and he shook his head.

I opened the window and spoke, "Micah, people will start questioning someone hanging around a girls window."

"I'll make them forget they ever saw me," he replied, gliding into the warm room. "The other three are meeting us at the theater."

I froze and slowly turned to glare at Micah. "How long were you outside my window?"

"Long enough to know that you are a very pale all over and that you have some lovely scars."

"MICAH, YOU PERV," I screamed and I could see other houses lights coming on at my voice but I didn't care. "YOUR NOT S'POSE TO ACTUALLY ADMIT THAT."

He smiled at me sweetly and I smacked him on the chest. I instantly regretted it.

"Ow!" I hissed, shaking my hand vigorously. "Why do you have to be so hard?"

My faced turned red when I sad the last part and I looked at the still, smiling vampire. "I can't help it, when I'm around a beautiful woman."

"Not even in my nightmares batboy," I grumbled. "Let's go."

I was tempted to grab my broom but thought against it. It probably wouldn't be wise since Fridays brought in a lot of people for the movies. The walk would only take fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of being around Micah that I wasn't looking forward to.

So to keep him away from the subject of me calling him hard, I told him what I was doing. "Your planning on testing out an experimental spell with out contacting the PUMA."

"Ah, yeah," I replied. "It's not like they are going to take away my magick. They can't exactly do that. Bind me, yes. Stop me from being magickally endowed, no."

"They could always lock you up."

"Which is why I have you," I smirked. "No one would dare touch the powerful witch who has a pet batboy."

He glowered at me and opened his mouth to say something but I shouted, "FELICIA, JAYDA, ASHLEY, WHAT DO THEY HAVE AT THE THEATERS."

"We want to watch Hereafter or Red or maybe even My Soul to Take," Jayda replied when I ran into her arms and knocked her into the building.

"How 'bout…." I said, giving a long pause to think, "all three."

Micah finally caught up, "That is over four hours of movies."

Ashley looked at him, "What is the big bad vampire afraid of a little sunlight?"

He growled, "Won't your parents be pissed about you being out so late?"

"Not really," we four girls replied before heading into the theater being trailed by the lone male.


	3. Chapter 3

Shoutouts-

XSweetXSourXSoulX: who doesn't want to be a succubus, you remind me of one of my friends. She'd act the same way too.

Kouriel: Thank you, I'm not sure if I'm going to bring the other four into the realm of Naruto but the Akatsuki might just meet them. Just so you know, though, I will bring them back in and I'm planning on it in the 5th or 6th chap….well two of them anyways. Needless to say, the Akatsuki are going to be shocked about her friends and will know why she acts the way she does (or part of the reason) XD I know a secret that you don't and neither does anyone else -cue evil laughter-

A/N: Anyways. I seem to already have my normal and steady reviewers kouriel and XSweetX…. That is just long to type and I wished other would review. So unless I have one more besides those two I won't post chapter 3 and then we won't get to see her meet Deidara. Sorry for it being kinda short again but then tend to be in the beginning for me.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 2, Rule 2: No Experimental Magick Unless You Are Willing To Pay The Consequences

I woke up a little after noon and yawned. The five us did not get out until it was at least six in the morning. We had to stop and eat before we finished the movies and then we went and had a very early breakfast. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyeliner and mascara staining the side of my face.

Grumbling, I rolled out of bed to change and clean myself up before trying my spell. If it turned out right I should have butterfly-like wings or some form of wings sprouting out of my back before the end of the day.

I turned the hot water on and let it fill the tub up while I left to find myself some appropriate clothes. I needed a top that left the majority of my upper back open for the wings to grow. This was going to be fun.

With the shirt on, I went into the kitchen and ate something light. Then I gathered some fruit into a bowl, a slab of dark chocolate, and two bottles of water. Any spell I've cast has made me hungry. Heading for the basement, I slung the bag holding my Book of Secret over my shoulder.

Once in the basement, I set the objects I had down and walked towards the center. I was going through my mental list of items:

_Two white candles: Check_

_An athame: Check_

_A feather: Check_

_Quartz Crystal: Check_

_Chryoprase: _

Ah, wait that I still needed to put on my alter. I went over to my backpack and opened when of the pockets. Pulling out a drawstring bag, I poured the contents carefully on to the table next to the fruit. I found the stone and picked up and returned to the alter.

_Chryoprase: Check_

_An item representing each magickal element: Check_

_Book of Secrets/Shadows: Check_

_Obsidian: Check_

I smile spread across my face. Everything was ready to go. My eyes closed as I sat down. My hand rubbing the obsidian stone that I had attached to my necklace. It was time for me to ground myself. I focused on my breathing, taking deep breath in and breathing out any tension I had on my body. Once I felt ready, I turned my thoughts to the task at hand and focused on that, preparing my body for what I wanted.

When my breathing became calm and even, I stood up and walked to the alter visualizing myself entering a circle of energy. Nothing could interrupt this spell. I took another deep breath before light the candles sending a silent prayer to the God and Goddess to grant my wish.

I headed east and at the magickal circle's barrier, I spoke, "Air grant me the knowledge and wisdom that I need to complete this spell accurately." I lit the yellow candle and head south. "Fire grant me the passion and warmth of embrace. Let your power fill me so that I can carry on the spell." I lit the red candle and headed west, walking the circle. "Water grant my every desire when my emotions and intentions are true. Fill me with your cooling affect so fiery passion does not burn me." I lit the blue candle and headed to the north. "Earth grant me strength and stability so that I never back down from what I started. Give me a level head so that I do not make a rash decisions." I lit the candle and head to the center of the circle.

I stood before the alter and spoke once more, "Spirit fill me with you divine love, let my life and magick always flow true." I lit the purple candle.

That would be the only English that I spoke. It always seemed easier to call the five language in that language. I breathed in deeply letting the elements fill me with there divine power.

When I opened my eyes, I looked out the small window to see the forest that surrounded my house. It was relaxing. After the spell was finished, I planned to walk through it to reconnect with Mother Earth and to revitalize me.

I turned my attention back to the task at hand. "Noka serahem shroka hared. Noka blaic nok crem. Breh serahem nok fesh. Noka grack nik silen brash." And I repeated it, thirteen times in total.

I closed my eyes as I whispered the last word. I breathed in deeply and opened my eyes. The spirit candle along with the two candles for the Gods had blown. Either that ment my wish would be granted or they did not care for what I asked.

"Thank you, spirit for your guidance." I said, slightly dipping my heading in respect. I walked over to the earth candle, snuffer in hand. "Thank you, earth for your strength and support. You may depart." I snuffed the candle and headed towards the water candle. "Thank you, water for you're your calming bliss. You may depart." I snuffed it out and headed towards fire. "Thank you, fire for your passion and warmth. You may depart." I put out the candle and headed to the final element. "Thank you air for your wisdom and knowledge. You may depart."

I closed my eyes and focused out the releasing of energy and when I was finished I headed over to the food that I had prepared. I pulled the Book of Secrets towards me and picked up the quill. Before I ate, I would need to write down the spell I did and how it turned out. I flipped to the closest free page and started to write.

Once finished, I preformed a quick dry spell and closed the book. I slipped that into my bag along with the chryoprase stone and the crystal. As soon as I was able I would get the chryoprase put into a bracelet. I picked up an apple and bit into it. It could take awhile for my wish to be granted.

I finished my fruit, chocolate, and was working on my second bottle of water when I started feeling lightheaded. I grabbed my back thinking maybe I needed to go to bed but then I felt myself fall. My eyes were closed shut when I heard an explosion.

"Oh god, I blew up the house and my parents are so going to kill me," I said, panicking.

* * *

A/N: Here is the "rough" translation of what she said: I ask for wings/love. Give me my right. Grant my wish. I wish to take flight.

And yes I did purposely do that. It is in her magick language you could say but I won't use it a lot. When she does it is obvious she is using to try and pack more oomph into what she is doing.

Deidara: I'm still not in it, un.

Me: You sort of are.

Deidara: How, un?

Me: Your bomb just went off when she appeared in your world making her think that she blew something up in her own home. Hence the whole "My parents are going to kill me."

Deidara: You make me scare her, un.

Me: Why is everyone a critic when they find something like that out. She likes explosions, Deidara. Just not getting into trouble.

Deidara: Someone understands my art, un

Me: Okay while Deidara is off in I'm super happy land please review. And maybe you can watch me pop the bubble that Deidara is on cause its making me sick -aims a very sharp bow and arrow at him- I've always had a good aim.


	4. Chapter 4

Shoutouts-

XSweetXSourXSoulx: I have an idea but your char will not come in until later. Which means when the Akatsuki find out about her magick. You char will know Nala's secret and I will most likely call her Dea. If that is okay with you. You'll most likely enter the same way she did. Maybe the portal didn't close fully when you came through or something. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to make you only half Succubus and the other half will be human. Trust me I have my reasoning. Oh trust me even college students blow up the chem labs. (I did not do it) but it was in the organic chem lab so it also stuck really, really bad. I also might ask you to do a cameo (I think that is what it is called when you write a chap for the story) from your characters point of view).

Watergoddesskesay: your name sounds familiar like I review one of your stories or you mine before this. Who knows. I'm glad you loved it.

I would still like more reviews please. It would make me happier and more willing to update these chapters when I see that people like it more. Even just going and saying. I love it would work.

Disclaimer: I'm not a dangler nor will I ever be a dangler so I can not be the creator of Naruto for he is a dangler and I'm a girl so, yeah. For those who didn't understand: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will

This is for Dea who constantly reviews and pushed me to try something different.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 3, Rule 3: Keep Your Magick A Secret

"I blew up the house. Oh god, I blew up the house. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so dead," I repeated. "Mom is going to skin me alive and tan my hide. I'm totally absolutely…." My eyes flew open. "Wait a second, I'm not in my house."

I felt something warm to my one side and underneath. I turned and looked at who I was sitting on. He had long blond hair and some was up in a ponytail and blue eyes. Did I ever mention that I was a sucker for blond hair, blue-eyed men.

My eye size increased and I shoved myself away from him. He was just so cute. I felt a blush appearing on my face. My hands covered my face when I started panicking again.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. When my parents get home and realize I'm gone. They are going to kill me," I stressed.

"Who are you, un?" I could only assume that it was the blond that asked me.

But my mantra had become, "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead."

"My name is Deidara," he said. "What is your name, un?"

I stopped and looked at the cutie through my fingers. "Deidara? That's a weird name. My name….Nala."

"Nice to meet you Nala, un," he replied. "Now, how did you get here?"

I stuttered out, "I…I…I d…don't k…kn…know."

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?" someone yelled behind.

Out of fear, I jumped. I scurried over and hid behind Deidara. In the doorway was a silver haired man with violet eyes and a huge three bladed scythe on his back. He glared at the me hiding behind Deidara and started to advanced.

I think I was saved when others started pouring in. Eight in total walked in. Some glared at me and others stared at me curiously. One ran at me and grabbed my arm, shaking it vigorously.

"Tobi's name is Tobi," he said very enthusiastically. "What is you name?"

"Um…Nala," I muttered.

"Hello, Nala," he practically shouted. "Tobi is a good boy."

"O-okay," I stuttered out nervously.

The others kept staring at me and I picked at my clothes. Facing the wrath of my mother was less nerve-wracking than this. I looked back up at them and gave them a small wave before dipping back behind cutie's back.

Why couldn't I just die right now? It would make my life so much easier. Instead, I stood there waiting for someone to speak.

So, I plucked up the courage and waved again, "Hi, I'm Nala and I don't know how I got here. Please don't kill me."

-Three hours later-

I sat in a chair, my legs pumping vigorously, waiting for the verdict. The others had left except for Tobi, who was keeping an eye on me, to talk about whether to kill me or not. I just hoped it was the latter that they chose. Something told me that Hidan would want to kill me using his scythe.

I looked over at Tobi, and asked, "So on a scale of 1 to 10, how dead am I?"

Tobi looked at her and bounced closer, "Don't worry. Deidara-sempai and Tobi won't let them kill you."

"Oh, for joy, I feel comforted already," I muttered. "My life is in the hands of man who acts like someone who is two and cutie."

"Nala-chan thinks Deidara-sempai is cute," he asked tilting his head to the left.

I chuckled nervously, "You weren't suppose to hear that, Tobi. Please pretend you never did."

"Okay," he cheerfully replied, "It will be our secret. Tobi's good at keeping secrets because Tobi is a good boy."

I smiled at him as the door opened and in walked the red head with the piercings. I think Tobi said his name was Pein and he was the leader. Standing up, I waited for his reply. If I wanted to survive I figured it would be wise to give him the utmost respect.

"You shall live but only if you do all the chores," he said. "You are a servant, maid, slave. Whatever it is that you wish to be called."

I nodded my head, "Yes sir."

"You shall refer to me as Leader-sama," he continued. "You'll be sharing a room with Tobi. I hope you don't mind."

I felt my face redden. Sharing a room with a man when I was a virgin. I looked over to him and he was bouncing around happily.

"Tobi has a new roommate," he cheered. "And she is a beautiful girl."

I reddened some more before I followed Tobi out of the room. I didn't know how I was going to do this. Back at home, I never really cooked or clean unless I had to. My mother wouldn't let me. She was afraid that I would hurt myself. I sighed. There was a first time to everything.

I stopped and looked over to Pein's receding back, "Can I have my backpack back and all the things it carried?"

He looked back at me. "It is in your room."

I bowed and said, "Thank you."

Once in the room, I ran over to the second bed, happy that I wouldn't have to share one, and grabbed my bag. I quickly opened every pocket and checked to see if everyone was okay. I pulled my book out and opened it to the spell for wings. There was no fear in me on what Tobi would see because I knew that he would only see blank pages. I read through the spell and sighed. It was truly perfect. How could it have gone so wrong.

Closing the book, I set it on the stand and sighed heavily, "How did I get here?"

"WHORE GET THE FUCK UP AND MAKE US DINNER," Hidan screamed through the door, while pounding on it.

I glared at the door, tempted to use my magick to turn the silver haired Jashinist into something ineffably disgusting. Instead, I got up and opened the door to glare at him. Tobi bounced out, grabbed my hand, and dragged me behind him to the kitchen.

He showed me where everything was and was kind enough to help me. Well at least mother did not need to worry about me starving. If I had to cook for these idiots I would always remember to eat. I set the table and Tobi ran out shouting that dinner was ready.

I knew I was going to have to clean up after they all eaten. If I was lucky, I could convince Tobi to go back to the room and let me clean everything up on my own. I'd just use magick when no one was looking.

Hidan sat down and started yelling for his food. The others had already dished themselves and I could feel my eye twitching. I picked up my pot filled with boiling hot water and walked up behind Hidan.

"I'm not a whore," I hissed and dumped the water on his head before walking out of the kitchen.

He roared in anger and pain. I then knew that that was a dumb idea. Cursing mentally, I took off running.

* * *

A/N: Ah shoot, I was planning on doing like a biography of my characters in the story eventually but I forgot to so...oops, maybe I'll do one next chapter. Oh, as you've notice these chapters are broken into Rules, Banes, and whatever it is that I'll call her mothers little Do not do List

Deidara: I'm finally in it, yeah. And she finds me cute, un. X3.

Me: At least the mad bomber is happy.

Deidara: hey, un.

Me: Let's go blow something up while my readers review. I won't update unless I have 5 reviews so, yeah. You better believe it. Ta-ta

~jinx


	5. Chapter 5

Shoutouts-

Icyprincess1: Well depending on the amount of reviews I get, I might update sooner or later. I'm already working on five and actually had the first three done before I started loading them up but now I'm falling behind again. Well, I hope you like this chapter.

Watergoddesskesay: Thank you, I'm glad you do.

Dea: Hi, again. It will be awhile. Have to wait for you OC to show up and then I have to tell you a secret about this story. But I can't tell you now…-sigh- so many people might read it. Go Dea, go get that albino, make sure he doesn't kill my poor OC and possibly yours later on.

Pugy the Fluffy: Yeah, I have a problem when it comes to writing long chapters. I try to make them longer but when they wish to be ended then you must cut it off and start the next one. Yay, a 9 out of 10. It is no 10 out of 10 but it is very close. Thank you

A/N: Well here is the next chapter and you get to find out something funny about poor Nala.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so don't sue me owner, I cannot afford it. I am a poor lowly college student with no to my name…..yet.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 4, Bane 1: Don't Grab The Back Of My Neck, Part 1

I screamed bloody murder as I took off running. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm so going to f-ing die right now._

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Hidan screamed after me, his scythe already in hand.

I ran faster tears of fear running down my face. Death was not worth a few seconds of amusement. _Mama, papa, save me._

I took a turn to fast and I slid into the cave wall. The left side of my body was going to be bruised tomorrow. That was if I survived for the bruise to pain me. I untangled myself from the ground and took off running again with Hidan closer to me.

He slashed at me with the scythe and I barely duck, losing the tip from a few strands of my hair. I picked up my speed and so did he, reaching with hand. I felt his finger tips scrap the back of my neck and realized if he wanted to he could pull me back with my hair. Luckily, he did not realize this.

Or in the case of me unlucky. His hand finally grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and he yanked me back, his scythe held high. It started coming down towards my neck and….

Poof! The scythe embedded itself into Hidan's side and he screamed in pain, dropping me. I took off on my four legged retractable clawed paws. I saw Tobi and clawed my way up his body.

"Help me Tobi. Hidan's going to kill me," I cried.

Tobi picked me up by the scruff of my neck and looked at me. "Of course Tobi will help the talking kitty that sounds like the beautiful Nala-chan."

"Give me that FUCKING CAT, NOW TOBI," Hidan roared when he came storming back the other way.

"No!" Tobi hollered back. "Tobi will protect Mr. Spaz."

"I'm a girl, Tobi," she hissed. "Now run before he turns me into dog food."

Tobi nodded and I realized how much I hated the mask. If he wasn't wearing it. I could at least tell what he was thinking by his facial features. He held me to his chest and ran off.

He twisted and turned through so many tunnels that I highly doubted Hidan was still following us. I just hoped that he wasn't going to his own room. For once, I was lucky. He opened a door and entered, slamming it shut.

"Zetsu-sama! Tobi needs to hide here with Mr. Spaz!" he exclaimed.

"**Who is **Mr. Spaz?" The cannibal said coming out of the ground.

I shouted again and took a swipe at Tobi's mask, "I'M A GIRL, TOBI!"

"Shh, Mr. Spaz," he whispered. "You don't want Hidan hearing you."

I hissed and was about to take another swipe at his mask when….

Poof! I turned back to normal in all my naked glory. My fist lashed out at Tobi and he dropped me and fell to the ground. I tried to cover myself with a dark blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Are you two going to just stand there and look at me in my birthday suit or are you going to get me something to cover up with?" I asked from my position on the ground.

I heard Zetsu moving around in the back while Tobi just stared at me. Or at least I think he was staring at me. How long has it been since Tobi seen a girl naked or did he always make a habit of it?

"Nala is Mr. Spaz? Mr. Spaz is Nala?" he exclaimed. "Tobi is shocked that Mr. Spaz and Nala didn't tell Tobi."

"No," a sheet was thrown over me, and I continued, "Nala is Nala and Nala turns into a cat when the back of her neck is grabbed."

"REALLY!"

He jumped behind me and I yelled out, "TOBI DON'T!" but it was too late. He grabbed the back of my neck and once more in a poof of smoke, I became a little black cat.

I ran away from Tobi and went near Zetsu. "Zetsu don't eat me and keep Tobi away from me."

"**Cats don't taste good**," he said and continued in his two tone voice, "and Pein-sama told us not eat you."

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked looking at him and then my cat eyes widen. "I mean in the room not with you, with you. Right now, I'm angry at Tobi."

Tobi froze in his exuberant dancing. "Mr. Spaz is angry at Tobi."

I felt my eye twitch, "JUST BECAUSE MY BODY HAS CHANGED TOBI IT DOESN'T MEAN MY NAME HAS. MY NAME HAS, IS, AND ALWAYS WILL BE NALA!"

I breathed heavily from my shouting and the door was pounded on. "I CAN HERE THAT FUCKING CAT IN THERE, ZETSU. GIVE IT TO ME OR I BUST THE FUCKING DOOR DOWN!"

"Ouch! What the fuck is wrong with you, Kakuzu?" he screamed at another person and I could here some more thumps that I could only assume was Kakuzu beating up Hidan.

"Do you realize how much it costs to replace a door, Hidan?" Kakuzu yelled at the silver haired ninja. "Next time try the door handle."

Kakuzu turned the knob and opened the door just as in a puff of smoke I turned back to normal again. The four ninjas saw me naked and in the case of Tobi and Zetsu for the second time. I screamed and dove for the sheets on the ground.

Hidan was laughing. "Okay that was so fucking worth the chase. I'm glad I didn't get to kill you now. Nice body whore."

"Tobi doesn't like you talking like that about Nala-chan," he said stepping up behind me.

I felt my whole body spike with pain, before I screamed, even louder than before, "TOBI, GET THE FUCK! OFF! MY! TAIL!"

Tobi jumped back and I gingerly curled my tail up around my waist and nursed the sore spot. I was lucky the first time he didn't notice or step on it and I wondered why I couldn't be lucky a second time. I hated this tail of mine. It led to another problem for me. If I wasn't careful, Tobi would most likely try pulling on it.

"Nala-chan has a tail," Tobi jumped me, hugging me tight.

"Yes, Nala has a tail. Nala's tail only shows up after she's turned back from being a cat," I said. "And Nala's tail is in a lot of pain because a heavy Tobi stepped on it."

Kakuzu looked at me, "What are you going to wear?"

My head snapped up to look at the money monger and I remembered, I only had that one outfit. "Oh shit. I have no clothes." I laughed nervously.

"Borrow clothes from Konan," he grumbled. "You'll be paying for the clothes that I'll be buying you."

"Ah, problem," I said, "you don't know what I like to where and two you don't know my size."

"I've seen you naked," he reposted. "I know exactly your size."

My face reddened once more and I grabbed something from Zetsu's room and chucked it at his head. He turned and glared at me. "Do you prefer running around naked? I can't promise you that I can stop Hidan from jumping you the next time this happens."

I hung my head in shame, and mumbled, "Sorry."

It didn't matter how proud I could be, I knew when I lost a fight.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is how I'm going to update:

0-1 Review: whenever I feel like it (usually after a week has passed)

2 Reviews: got to wait a week

3 Reviews: stop complaining it is only 5 days

4 Reviews: Three days is not that long of a wait

5+ Reviews: Well aren't you the lucky ones. I'll try to get it out in a day or two from my last update.

Now review please it makes me happy


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you know what comes first-

Dea: Well sort of a kitty. It is more like that is her familiar form. She can transform into at will but like most witches/wizards with a familiar form has button you could say that when pushed forces them to transform and their clothes disappear or something like that. Um...sure you can pet me but I already have a master and I'm Nala's.

watergoddesskasey: the same as last chapter

Pugy the Fluffy: Yeah, I totally just made Kakuzu a sort of pervert but hey he's a guy (sorry if you are one) and I'm pretty sure any guy would remember that glorious sight.

ViciousViper15: Thank you and here is the next chapter.

icyprincess1: Not really a part cat, read the bit that I gave Dea. Thank you for thinking it is a good chapter.

A/N: Okay, now it is the next chap and I don't know what to say. Oh yes, I should have did the so many reviews get you this much closer to an update schedule thingy along time ago. It would have been way more effective.

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Naruto.

That was boring.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 5, Bane 2: Don't Grab The Back Of My Neck, Part 2

I walked in nothing the sheet that covered me. I had wrapped it around my body toga style and it wasn't fun. I could still hear Hidan's laughter. It angered me that he had saw me that way but at least the cutie hadn't and that was a plus.

Hopefully, Tobi didn't grab my neck again to show him. Then again, I highly doubt he would when I threatened to skin him alive with my new claws. Sometimes, when I transformed back, a tail wasn't the only thing I brought with me. There were times I had cat ears sticking out the top of my head, fur covering my body, cat eyes, whiskers, and etc. You name it I on the cat, I turned back with it at least once. And let me tell you hairballs are the bane of my existence.

We reached a door and Tobi knocked. We didn't have to wait long before Pein opened the door in ….boxers. Then again I wasn't very presentable either.

"Tobi this has better be good," Pein growled, rubbing the bridge of his pierced nose.

"Nala-chan needs to borrow some clothes from Konan-sama if she willing to part with some for awhile," Tobi said, cheerfully.

Konan walked to the door, wearing the same outfit as me, and I resisted the urge to laugh, "And what happen to the ones you were wearing."

"This!" Tobi cheered and grabbed the back of my neck before I could swipe at his face growling.

Poof! "Nala turns into Mr. Spaz."

My fur went on ends and I hissed out, "I'M A GIRL TOBI! STOP CALLING ME MR. SPAZ."

"Tobi thinks Mr. Spaz needs to go to bed," Tobi cheerfully said picking me up and squeezing me in the middle the way a kid would while spinning.

Luckily I wasn't in that form long. Not lucky that two more people got to see me in the nude. Unlucky again, my ears stayed the same and they flattened to the side of my head in anger. I was about to strangle Tobi.

Konan stopped me and pulled me into the room ordering Pein to stay look out and to keep Tobi out. "Here use this and this and this."

She had gotten me at least six different outfits and grabbed me one of her spare cloaks. "Pein, might not want you wearing this but at least you can use it to cover yourself when you transform back. Pein will also want to talk to you tomorrow and I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Because if anyone else saw you…" she trailed off.

"Just like high school and life in a small town," I sighed. "If one person knows, everyone knows."

"Yes," Konan replied.

"I'm doomed."

"Ah, don't take it like that," she said helping me hold the other clothing while I dressed. "Besides, Pein is probably ordering Tobi to never do that again."

I looked up at her, "I don't think that will work. You think I can get different room arrangements. Hell, I sleep in the same bed as Hidan if I have to but not in the same room as Tobi."

"Sasori and Deidara have a spare bed if you are willing to share with them," Konan replied and she watched as my cheeks redden. "It is either them or Tobi."

"Ahhh," I stalled my blush getting deeper and deeper. _Sharing a room with cutie. _"I don't see a problem with that."

I mentally slapped myself. I would be sharing a room with two guys who didn't act like they were stuck on five. Konan watched my blush darken even more while I fidgeted.

She chuckled, "You might want to run along now and get your things from Tobi's room so you can move. I'll talk with Pein about your transfer."

"Thank you," I murmured and I bowed my head in respect.

I didn't waste anytime in getting out of there. _Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. How could I agree to be sleeping in their rooms? _I screamed in my head. _Oh man, if mom heard about this, she'd be having a field day._

Grabbing my bag and book from Tobi's room, I exited. Sadly, I ran into Tobi on the other side of the door. He looked despondent or at least I think he did. It was so hard to tell with the stupid mask on.

"Nala-chan is leaving Tobi," he sobbed.

"I'm sorry Tobi," I cringed, I was never good with comforting people. "It just won't work out. It's me. We just have…. Anyways, it was nice being your room for a while."

I turned and started heading in a different direction when I realized I didn't know where Sasori and cutie's room was. I thought about asking Tobi but after ditching him like this…it seemed really cruel. Sighing, I turned to him and walked back.

Giving him a quick hug and patting him on his head, I swallowed the fear, "Tobi is a very good boy but he can't go grabbing my neck like that. I don't want anyone else seeing me naked and I don't like being forced into my cat form. I don't want to be roommates with you because I know you'll be tempted to turn me back to the cat and likely to pull my tail. If you can promise not to do either of those things….I'll stay your roommate."

He seemed to brightened and he wrapped me into a hug, and I realized just how strong he was, "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi won't do those things anymore if Nala-chan will stay his roommate."

Sighing heavily, I reentered his room, ready for bed.

I cracked my eyes open and stared at the stone wall above me. _Where am I? I've been kidnapped. _I jumped out of bed and looked around the room real fast. Fireballs in my hand ready to throw them at the nearest kidnapper. I saw him lying on a bed with the orange mask on his face.

Both fireballs flew at him and hit. He jumped up screaming looking around him, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Then it came back at me but it was too late. I already had formed two more fireballs in my hand. _Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit._

I seemed to be having a lot of freak out moments. "Sorry, Tobi. I didn't realize that I was attacking you."

"Nala-chan had a bad dream?" he asked.

I chuckled nervously in my head, "Yeah, let's go with that Tobi."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan started pounding on the door. "TOBI KEEP YOU FUCKING RUCKUS DOWN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE GETTING FUCKING LAID RIGHT NOW. THE WHORE SHOULD BE COOKING MY FUCKING BREAKFAST!"

My eye twitched and I blushed. If I could see Tobi's face, I'm sure he would be blushing too. He opened the door and did the most un-Tobi thing. He kicked Hidan in the chest and then slammed the door shut.

Gales of laughter tore past my lips and I doubled up over. That was priceless. The shock on Hidan's face before the door was slammed. He was going to kill me and Tobi the instant the door was open.

The door was rapped on the door and we both looked at the door. I tentatively walked over and opened it to see Kakuzu with at least ten different outfits. Clothes. He already had my new clothes and from what I could see they weren't that bad.

"Tobi make sure Hidan stay away," he ordered. "Go try on your clothes."

I grabbed the clothes from him and went into the bathroom. I tried one. He was smart enough to buy them so if I wanted to I didn't have to wear the same outfit. The shirts could go with whatever skirt or pants or shorts I had. With each outfit I stepped out and did a twirl for him to make sure they fit nicely.

The last outfit shocked me. It was a dress and to be more exact a cheongsam. It was black and had the red clouds associated with the Akatsuki. I tried it on and examined myself in the mirror. It fit perfectly and it was the proper length. There even was a pair of black leggings to go underneath for me to wear if I wanted to have the tie strings on the lower part of the dress undone or even looser.

I adjusted the flowing part of the sleeves and stepped out with a smile on my face. I'd have to say this was my favorite thing to wear. Under his mask, I could see a smile forming. He liked it too and I didn't know if it was because he liked me or was glad I liked it.

"Now, what is it that I need to do to repay you?" I asked, a worried look on my face.

He seemed to be in thought when he replied, "Don't piss Hidan off again."

"I'll try," I whispered.

He took that as an affirmative and stood up. "You might not want Hidan seeing you in that so soon. Not after he got a good look at you yesterday."

Nodding my head, I reentered the bathroom deciding on taking a shower.

I exited the bathroom with a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants and a towel wrapped around my head. Tobi and Kakuzu were in a deep discussion that ended the moment I opened the door. That sent my alarm off. I stared at Tobi and then Kakuzu and back again.

"Tobi you told him what happened this morning, didn't you?" I practically screeched. "Oh, shit! People aren't suppose to know about that. You idiot. Rule number 3: Keep it a secret. Ah man, now not only will PUMA being having my ass for the experiment but now MA."

They stared at me as I kept saying shit repeatedly with a few other choice words. I was probably shocking them with the fact that I was putting Hidan to shame. I dropped the use towel on my bed and head to the kitchen still swearing up a storm.

"Shit, I'm in trouble now. If anyone else finds out fucking shit," I grumbled. My friends knew that I was either very pissed, anxious, or absolutely freaking out if I dropped the f-bomb.

Grease spilt on my hand and I could feel my hand blistering. "AH FUCKING GOD ALLMIGHT. GODDAMNIT ALL TO FUCKING HELL. I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS FUCKING SHIT. FUCK!"

Pein walked in with Konan and Sasori and the puppet said, "Leader-sama, Hidan has had a gender change."

I glared at the puppet and walked over to him the lights flickering with the magick flaring in my body. I hissed, "You don't want me to fuck with me right know you ugly fucking bastard child."

Sasori flinched and then glared at me. I had just made number one on his enemy list. Deidara walked in just as Sasori was about to inject me with one of his lethal poisons.

He grabbed his partners wrist, "Don't kill her, yeah. I happen to like having Nala around. She's very beautiful."

My eyes widened and the lights exploded in my shock. _Did he just say that he liked me and that I was beautiful. _My fear of being in trouble left me along with my anger and I headed back over to make more breakfast. I think I was in a permanent type of daze. How can you not be dazed when someone you think is cute thinks the same of you?

I finished the food and dished everyone up even the Jashinist who had just entered the room. I left forgetting once more that I needed to eat and headed towards the living room. Little did I know was that Tobi was speaking of my magickal secret.

I must have been exhausted from the magick release my body had been doing for I found myself being forcibly awaken on the living room couch with the TV still on. I looked up at Pein and the other members of Akatsuki. It was time for the truth.

"I'm a witch," I said, there was no point beating around the bush.

Hidan doubled up over in laughter and Sasori nonchalantly said, "Sure and I'm a puppet that wants to become a real human."

A smile spread across my face. "Your wish is my command."

I felt the magick building in me and pictured him becoming real once more. The next thing Sasori knew he was flesh and blood again. He glared at me and went to remove what he though was Genjutsu. I waited for him to realize that what happened was real and when he glared at me with murder in his eyes, I quickly undid the spell.

That had physically exhausted me. It was one of the hardest things to do. Changing something from one thing to another and then back again. It was much easier to put up a glamour than that.

The Akatsuki watched me slump from the exertion. "Holy shit," Hidan swore, "she turned you into a fucking human being and fucking back again. I think I can really get to fucking liking you bitch."

Now I really was in for it. If the Inquisition started again, everyone could blame me. "Not even in my nightmares, Hidan."

That's when Kakuzu asked, "What does a cat and MA have to do with you being in trouble."

"Not a cat. The PUMA," I said, "One is an organization and the other is a group of people that look slash hunt for witches and wizards who have broken the magickal law of secrecy blah, blah, blah. MA stands for Magick Agents and PUMA stands for Proper Use of Magick Agency but now I have to worry about the DMPS."

They waited for me to elaborate on the last acronym and I sighed heavily, "I am so going to be dead if they find out about this. The DMPS stands for Department of Magickal Protection and Secrecy. Some of the MA work for them. You could call them the police."

I guess it was time for some very good explanation and so I told them about the spell I decided to try and do.

Back in Nala's original world.

_I stood in the sea of people. All of us centered around a pyre. I could barely hear what was being said but I knew I was crying. I stared at Micah, the twins, and another one of Nala's strange friends who could barely hide the fact that she wasn't one hundred percent human. _

"_Isn't there anything you four can do?" I cried. "She's going to die."_

_The four shook their heads and Micah replied, "Sorry hun but there are rules. She brought the Inquisition back."_

"_So you are just going to let you're are going to let your friend die," I screamed and smacked him across his undead face. "You four are the worst friends anyone can ask for."_

_I was pissed. There was nothing I could not save Nala. I didn't have the power or the strength. All I was, was a normal human who just happened to have visions that only Micah new about. At least he had the dignity to look ashamed of himself. They all did. _

_But they were afraid. No, they were petrified of the man the man that was standing ever so close to the pyre sucking the magick out of Nala. The Canceller or was it the Negator. His kind had many different names but it did not change the fact that the demons were afraid of him. They couldn't do anything while he was there._

_They needed a distraction, something to bring the man's attention elsewhere or maybe even knock him unconscious. His powers couldn't work if he was not aware of his surroundings. I started digging through my pockets. Nala had given me something and told me to use it only in emergencies. Well this counted, right? She was about to die a horrible death. _

_I froze. Nala was saying something vehemently while staring at the person who said something earlier. She didn't care if she was going to die. She wouldn't give up her friends. _

_Micah put his hands on mine and shook his head. "Don't do it Ashley. She doesn't want to put your life in danger. She's choosing death to protect us all."_

_I felt a fresh batch of tears swelling up and out. A heart retching sob pushed past my lips. I was going to be forced to watch my friend die and now I couldn't help her because she wouldn't want me to suffer the same fate. Micah wrapped me in a hug and the three girls joined him. We would stand here and give her the same support. We would all cry for her while everyone else cursed her._

"NALA!" Ashley woke up screaming.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked for her glasses. She needed to call Micah. Jumping out of bed, she got dressed in her previous day clothes and pulled her cell out of her jean pocket. She hit the button that would speed dial her boyfriend.

It didn't take long for him to show up at her window hanging upside down and she rushed to open it. They already knew Nala was gone but they didn't know where. He glided in and wrapped her into hug comforting her.

"They don't have her. I checked. Nala isn't anywhere around here," he said. "Tell me more about the vision."

A sobbed into his chest nodding my head, "It was sometime in the summer and it was going to take place in the town square. Her parents are there as well as everyone else. Talking to her is a man with silver hair and weird clothing that reminds me of the villain from the movie _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._"

She looked up at him, "We have got to stop this from happening Micah. You, Felicia, Jayda, the other succubus, and I have got to save her from this fate."

I sneezed and the others looked at me from their little discussion group. I looked at them sheepishly and then scratched my nose. "Someone other than you guys must be talking about me."

I wondered what was going to happen to me now that they knew what I was. _Maybe, _I thought cheerfully,_ they will not see me as a maid anymore and I will be not considered so useless. _

I sighed, _Yeah, that will be the day. Wouldn't that mean I'd have to help them in whatever evil diabolical plan they had?_

My thoughts drifted to my friends and family. I wondered how they were doing. My friends were probably worry themselves sick. They knew I would never miss a day of school and I always called Ashley to do girl talk. We had also planned to have sleepover with some of my witchy drinks that I would brew and we both loved to have.

Pein turned and walked over to me and I gulped. Whatever he told me was going to be bad news. It didn't matter if I was going to live. Using my magick for Machiavellian motives would screw me over with the Rule of Three.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh what is Pein going to say. Actually I wanted advice from you my lovely readers. I'm either going to put her with Deidara and Sasori or Hidan and Kakuzu. I'm leaning more heavily towards Hidan and Kakuzu because I've read a lot of fanfics where the person crushing on someone ends up either rooming with their crush or going on missions with them and I'm guilty of that with my Zetsu fanfic.

Deidara: Why doesn't she get to sleep in my room, hmm?

Me: Because she's embarrassed and she felt guilty about leaving Tobi.

Tobi: Tobi likes Nala as his roommate.

Deidara: You aren't her muse Tobi, un.

Me: But I like Tobi and I also have an imaginary friend with the same name who has the same habit of acting younger than what he really is but does not speak in third person.

Tobi: Can Tobi meet Tobi?

Me: -_-" Yeah, Tobi -points in random direction- He's hanging over their with Jakob, Emily, and the evilbeingthatcannotbenamed.

Deidara: Why can he not be named, hmm?

Me: He'll destroy the world and devour the souls of the innocents...he makes Orochimaru look like a cute fluffy kitten or puppy or whatever creature everyone seems to like.

Deidara: Your weird, yeah.

Me: -smiling smuggly- Takes a weirdo to know one.

Deidara: -opens mouth, shuts it- Damn, un.

Me: Ha, got you.

Tobi: Tobi's name is Tobi and Tobi thinks it is great to meet Tobi.

Me: This shall be interesting. Tobi talking to Tobi who is imaginary.

Deidara: Wouldn't that mean he is talking to himself, hmm?

Me: Yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

Shoutouts go to-

Dea: Yes, you will be…now I have to tell you the secret but I don't know if it will be this chapter or the next.

Invader Kyuubi: I'm not a big fan but I could have Sasori secretly like Deidara and hate Nala for being their and stealing his heart or something like that. I'm glad you like it though.

A/N: Only two...oh well...can't think of anything to say so on to the disclaimer...Tobi if you do the disclaimer I'll give you a cookie and you'll be a good boy.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy and does not belong to authoress-chan nor does any of the Akatsuki or Naruto. Tobi has to say that Nala-chan and any other character authoress-chan brings in that does not belong in the original story is hers...except for Dea who will come in later.

Me: Here's your cookie -pats him on the head- and yes you are a good boy...now we need to get the other Akatsuki to do this.

Tobi: -eats the cookie really fast so none of us can see his face-

Me: Damn it and I was sure that plan was full proof.

Tobi: Tobi is wondering what plan authoress-chan had.

Me: Never mind that Tobi

RE&R, it makes authoress-san very, very happy and less likely to torture my characters...okay Amanda will do that regardless of the reviews...bye

* * *

Chapter 6, Belief 1: There Are Many Paths That Lead To The Same Place

Pein headed over to me. "You are going to fight with one of the members. If you defeat him," he paused as if to add dramatic effect, "you get to join the Akatsuki."

"And if I lose?" I asked tentatively, already knowing the answer.

"We will dispose of you," he replied.

I gulped, "Got it. Don't lose whatsoever."

"Follow me," he said and I got up too afraid to disobey.

I had to get rid of the klutz in me. She would get me killed in no time flat. Briefly, I wondered who I would face. I could already say who I wouldn't want to face. Tobi was a lot stronger than he looked but he wasn't an actual member so I couldn't fight him even if I wanted. None of the members seemed plausible opponents for me. I would really need to rely on my magick to beat them.

So instead, I went through my arsenal of magick trying to see what would be the best spell to hit each member with. Then I realized, I knew nothing about them. Knowing there weaknesses would help me but I highly doubted they would tell me what they were. I would have to play it by ear.

We entered a big arena like area filled with stone and not well lit. I gulped again. This place seemed like it was made to be a graveyard and momentarily, I wondered how many people lost their lives here.

Sighing, I stood in the center while they took the high ground. I glanced at each member wondering who Pein would choose for me to face. I didn't think it would be Konan or him so I ruled out those two like I did Tobi. That left me with seven people that could and would try to kill me. I suppressed a shudder from the thought.

"Itachi," Pein said and the man jumped down.

He wore a bored expression and I stared at him. He seemed leery to fight me as if the last fight he had didn't turn out so well for him when they were accepting members. I wondered which one he had fought.

We both stood their staring and his eyes changed red, three weird commas filling each eye. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be wise to stare into them and I instead stared at his mouth. He had a slight smirk on his face.

Before I knew it, he was in front of me forcing my eyes to look into his. His eyes had changed and I knew that this had become even more dangerous fight. I felt slightly light headed and the next thing I knew I was in the same room but it was different. It was like everything had become a negative and the other Akatsuki members were gone.

Itachi stepped in front of me but there were hundreds of him, and he said, "I get to torture you for seventy-two hours in the span of a minute in the real world." And he stabbed me with his swords.

All I could do was scream. The pain was unbelievable. I once more searched through my repertoire of spells.

I screamed the first spell I thought of, "MA-AK!"

Itachi flew backwards and I collapsed on the ground panting. My body felt like it was on fire but with a quick glance, I noticed no wounds on my body. The whole thing was an illusion. It was a very realistic illusion that I never wished to experienced again.

He looked at me in shock. I must have been the only person ever to break it. I shivered not knowing if he was planning on doing that again. With my peripheral vision, I could also see the shock on the other members and I knew that it had never happened before.

I wondered if I had screamed the spell aloud. Getting up warily, I faced Itachi. He was now going to fight me with caution. We both didn't know what I would do next. I, myself, was shocked that he wasn't dead. Ma-ak was a spell that caused things to explode, especially organic material. Maybe it was because of what he was doing to me previously that caused it to not work as it should.

Mentally shrugging, I decided on a spell that would bind him. Concentrating on the ropes, I waved my hand at him and they appeared around Itachi. He raised an eyebrow and instantly released himself.

"You should have used that spell a second time," he smirked behind me.

I twisted around and held my hand out at him and screamed it again, "MA-AK!"

The clone blew up in my face before the pieces disappeared into smoke. "Now you see why I didn't use it a second time."

I could see Deidara practically jumping up and down with glee. There was another person in the group that had an affinity for explosives or in my case blowing things up. The real Itachi jumped away from me.

"Let me see through the illusions,

I shall pass through this confusion.

That which is unreal

I shall not feel

As I will it

So mote it be."

A fake Itachi attacked me but he passed right through me and I smiled. This would make it so much easier. It was time to attack. I ran at the ninja and tripped over a rock. A look of pure shock was written on my face as I fell to the ground hard.

_Damn rock. _I cursed mentally picking it up and chucking it in a random direction. _Damn klutziness of mine._

Itachi was back in front of me and lifting me up by the collar of my coat. I didn't even think of what I was doing. It was completely reflexive. My foot lashed out and landed where no man wishes to be kicked.

His face paled and he doubled up over, falling to the ground. I won the fight by nailing him in the balls.

"Oops," I chuckled nervously backing up. "That wasn't what I planned to do."

I scratched my head nervously and looked up at the rest of the Akatsuki. Deidara was doubled up over in laughter and the rest of the males were wincing in pain. At least they would be avoiding me if they thought to jump me.

Itachi was still curled up in a ball and I sat down my haunches besides him. "You okay."

He glared at me and I sighed, "Would you like me to heal you? It will take care of the pain."

Ignoring whether or not he wanted me too heal him, I whispered a few words and touched his shoulder. It would work better if I laid a hand in the afflicted area but that would be awkward to explain. Instead, I focused the healing light down and repaired the damage that I had caused.

Pein looked at me as Itachi stood up without any pain. "You passed. I shall assign you to your new teammates tomorrow."

I smiled and followed some of the members out.

I sat in the kitchen with a plate of food in front of me. Itachi was still glaring at me and Kisame was looking between the both of us. Deidara just found the whole situation funny to watch and gave me a high five the instant he saw me. That didn't make Itachi very happy.

"Tobi won't ever do what he did before as long as Nala-chan doesn't kick Tobi in the place where the sun don't shine," the hyperactive ninja said when he bounced into the dining room.

"As long as Tobi stays a good boy, he doesn't have to worry about it," I replied. "Nor speak of it to anyone else."

Some of the members looked at me and Tobi curiously, wondering what we were talking about. Hidan let off a raucous laugh that he quickly silenced when I glared at him. There was a few members that still didn't know what was going on and I'd loved to keep it that way. Four out of nine being oblivious and the fact that they lived so closely together and still didn't know was a plus.

I didn't want to turn into a cat anymore. "Tonight is a full moon."

The members looked at me funny before Pein asked, "Why is that of importance?"

I shrugged, "Great time to do a ritual to the Goddess. She is represented by the moon a lot. I just need a place to do so."

"Another religious nut," Kakuzu said.

I glared at him and Hidan yelled, "FUCK YOU, YOU GREEDY FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Is it necessary for you to yell?" I asked him.

"Fuck off," he replied.

"Do you have an area that is perfect for doing a ritual?" I asked.

He looked at me warily, "Fucking yeah."

"Don't worry," I replied. "At the most I would only need a circle with a 9 ft radius and it can be erases after use."

"I think I fucking can get you a fucking space," he said getting up. "Well aren't you fucking coming bitch?"

I scrambled out of my seat and fell on the ground in a mass of legs and arms. "Crap. Yes, I'm coming."

I got up and raced after his back. It was strange how yesterday he was trying to kill me and today we were more civilized to the other. Then again, maybe he wanted to know more about my religion.

"Can you tell me anything about Jashinism?" I asked catching up to Hidan.

Hidan looked down at me, "You really fucking interesting Jashinism."

"I find all religions fascinating," I replied. "There are multiple paths to get to the same destination after all and not all are right for everyone. Got to find your own to walk upon."

Let me just say this. Before hearing about Jashinism, I was really carefree; afterward hearing about it, I was shocked. It was a fascinating religion to learn about but it had many rules and rituals that had to be preformed.

"I don't think I could ever pierce through my own heart just for immortality," I said, wide-eyed. "You really have to do all that."

"What is your religion?" he asked and I could tell he was trying real hard not to swear. "What is it?"

"I guess you could call it Wicca, but you could call it by its overall name, paganism," I said. "But not all wiccans are pagans just as not all witch's practice Wicca. It can be complicated to explain."

"I just going to say that was fucking confusing," he replied.

"Okay, let's start over," I said. "I'm a witch and my religion follows along the same lines of Wicca."

And I went into explaining the basic ins and outs of my religion. When I was finished we had stopped at a door. I had not realized then that I had made a friend out of enemy. We were the only two Akatsuki members with a religious belief system.

"So, you get your powers from the God and Goddess," he stated.

I looked at him before replying, "Sorta, it comes from ourselves and nature. We just ask the God and Goddess to increase it or to help us direct it towards our goal."

"Don't they have a name?" he asked me.

"When you find out your patron god and matron goddess, yes," I answered. "But you never know who they are in the beginning. I have talked to them both multiple times but they keep saying that I am not ready to know who they are. It gives me some leeway on who to ask though. I won't feel like I'm betraying them if I ask another for help."

"You worship multiple gods and goddesses?" he asked in shock.

"Yes," I said. "We have many to pick and choose from. I wouldn't be surprised if some pagans have called on Jashin to aid them in something or another. It is not uncommon for us to call upon the deity of another religion."

He nodded, opening the door. Pointing off to the left, he said, "You can use that f…area. You don't need to destroy the circle afterwards."

"Really?" I was elated and without thinking I jumped him, wrapping him in a hug.

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, I jumped down and ran to the designated area to feel the energy it contained. I would need to purify it before I got any usage out of it but that was fine by me. I could already see how I would set it up. It was to be very basic. I had no desire to intrude on Hidan with my beliefs to much.

Picking up four rocks I walked around deosil. Dropping the rocks in the four cardinal directions. I had done it enough times that I no longer needed to consult a compass for them. Hidan didn't even asked what I was doing. He seemed to understand that I was feeling out the area which was good because I didn't like being interrupted when I did this or my kiss shocked him.

It would be later that I cleansed the area of the negativity that Hidan's sacrificing had caused in the area. At least the ground here was not tainted with their blood. It would have proven to be impossible to cancel out the affect and I was glad that I didn't have to refuse this area because of that.

"It's perfect," I said looking at him.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who don't know what deosil is, it means clockwise(so she was walking in a clockwise manner), and the opposite of that is a funny word called widdershins you have to laugh at that one.

Me: So what do you think Deidara, hmm?

Deidara: That you should stop coping me, un.

Me: ...-takes away his clay-

Deidara: Hey, un. Give that back, yeah. Fine the story was alright, un.

Me: -hands back the clay- If any of you readers have looked up Deidara fan art on how he got into the Akatsuki..., un. She got in the same way Deidara did..., yeah.

Until later, adieu.

~jinx


	8. Chapter 8

Shoutouts-

Invader Kyuubi: It is an interesting subject and I wished that my family would buy me Wiccan books. I know, it has got to be the funniest thing ever to read especially Orochimaru's and some of the male Akatsuki's reactions to the event.

Dea: Yeah, I'm thinking Hidan will become her friend after all they have to religions that don't really follow the norm. You can destroy the rock later. You've entered sorta. I'm going to right the next one and maybe you can right the 9th chap…I'm not sure yet.

Icyprincess1: Yeah, I only have about a years worth of knowledge on it and there is so many different denominations to it. It can also be a little daunting when you are trying to learn it on your own to convert. I try to write as closely as I can to what is right. Not to mention hers isn't real Wiccan as you will later learn it just follows it real close.

Ivy Moonlit Rose: Sorry about the mistakes, I try to catch them but even I miss them. I'm also sorry about the mistake in this one. I don't have time to correct it. When you get the answer for the other word for counterclockwise, can you tell me?

A/N: My grandma did pass away Nov. 6th and my sister and I were in a car accident on the 10th when we were coming back for her funeral. So, I'm a little sore. Not to mention I have finals coming up so I have to study for those. Don't expect a chapter up for about a month or so. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I know very boring.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 7, Universal Law 1: An' It Harmed None, Do What Ye Will

I stood at the entrance of Pein's office and knocked. Waiting was never my strong point. Where was that come in already? I was about to knock again when he told me to enter.

"Leader-sama," I replied when I entered.

"Your new teammates are Kakuzu and Hidan," he stated.

"On the grounds that they have both seen me naked, are you sure that is wise?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Would you prefer to be on a team that doesn't know about that little secret of yours?"

I instantly replied, "Ah, nope. Kakuzu and Hidan are just fine. Thank you, Leader-sama."

I got up and bowed. It was time to go talk to my new teammates. Briefly, I wondered how they would react to me having to go on missions with them. Hidan on I got along fine since yesterday and Kakuzu could be sweet buy he had a temper that made him a perfect match for the immortal.

Me. I wasn't immortal. Yes, I had magick that could aid me with holding back the money monger but only so much. Even I had my limits. I touched the black band on my neck and wonder if I should take off the binding. It would increase my powers but I didn't want to.

I shook my head and vanquished the thoughts on removing the binding spell that was on me. There were more pressing matters like finding my teammates. There could be really only two places that I would want to enter to find them. One was in the kitchen and the other was the living room.

My first stop was the kitchen but only Konan and Tobi were in there. So, I headed off to the living room and I found Kakuzu. Hidan have been doing a ritual at the moment and I shuddered at the thought of the person he would be sacrificing.

"Hello, Kakuzu-senpai," I said sitting across from him.

He gave me a cursory glance before going back to counting his money. It seemed to be the only thing he did when he was in the hideout and it probably dominated his missions when he left.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I frowned and replied, "I thought you and Hidan would like to know that I'm your guys new teammate."

He grunted and kept at his previous task. I didn't know if he was displeased or not and it put me on edge. If he already had low standards on me then I would be hard press to change his opinion. Sighing, I got to leave when he spoke again.

"We are leaving in a couple of hours. Get the things you need to come with."

I froze. "I have to go on a mission, already."

He didn't even bother to answer. His money was gone and he had already grabbed my elbow to drag me along. Something told me that he considered me a babysitting job that he wasn't getting paid for. I thought of some of things I would need and I realized I had nothing.

He opened my bedroom door and entered. He threw the clothes that he had bought me and was about to dump my bags contents when I stopped him.

"They have feelings," I said and taking the bag from him. "They also have their own purpose each and everyone."

He glowered at me as I removed the stones, crystals, and metals from my bag. I grabbed my Book of Secrets and placed that in before piling clothes on. I picked out a few choice magickal items and put them back in the bag.

_Maybe I should whip up some choice potions,_ I sighed. I didn't have the vials I would need to carry them.

I thought about asking Kakuzu if he could pick me up some if we stopped in a village but I was already indebted to him for the clothes. He didn't ask for money back; he only wanted me to stay out of Hidan's hair. For a brief moment, I wondered if the two were lovers but I discarded the thought. Yesterday, they were trying to kill each other and trying to get a sleep with their screaming was close to impossible.

Vials, I really needed vials. They would aid me in a fight and if I ever lost my ability to use magick, the potions in them would make up for the powers. The Akatsuki didn't need to know all the reason a witch would lose her powers. They had a couple more than the men did.

Maybe I should just ask Kakuzu. He might agree with the usefulness of them. I followed him to Hidan's training and sacrificial/ritual area. He didn't even knock on the door. Kakuzu just barged in, ignoring the fact that Hidan could have been in the middle of a ritual.

Instead the Jashinist was finishing one up. He was already lying in the circle with the spike through his chest and I had to fight the urge to run towards him to check if he was okay. The immortal would live and breaking a circle was a taboo. It would disrupt the point of a circle.

I could see that Kakuzu didn't care and he was about to enter to kick Hidan. I don't know what possessed me then, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Let him finish," I said looking over to my little area.

I could see and feel the magick that I had down still pulsating the area. I made a new circle around it to stop my powers from leaking into Hidan's space. Instead, it would leech its way into the ground and up and out of the area.

Kakuzu growled at me and went to sit on a rock. He would at least wait for this to be finish. It took was only a bit later when Hidan stood up and looked at me then to glowering Hidan. The Jashinist knew that I stopped his partner from interrupting and he nodded his head in thanks.

"What's with the f… What's with the bag?" he asked me.

"I'm your new teammate and we have a mission," I replied trying to sound nonchalant.

He nodded once more with a slight smirk. At least, Hidan showed some interest in me being paired with them. I just didn't know what for: a potential sacrifice, because he liked seeing me naked, or because our different religions.

"We're wasting money here," Kakuzu growled and I jumped a little. I had forgotten that he was here.

Hidan got up and left for his room to possibly wash up and grab his scythe. "Why do you need that book? It is empty."

I looked at Kakuzu with a you're-an-idiot kind of look on my face, "Not empty. It is a Book of Secrets. It holds every spell and potion I have ever done. Along with a few I want to try and those that were done by my teacher before me and his teacher. So forth and so on."

We stopped at the entrance waiting for Hidan. He was rather slow and it didn't take me long to realize that he was now the second slowest member in the Akatsuki. Me being the first.

Then again, I had one up on him. My ability to turn into a cat also affected me as a physical human. I could run faster than non-ninja people, jump higher than even the ninjas, see in the dark, had a better sense of smell, and was more agile. The Akatsuki just didn't know it yet.

It didn't take long before Kakuzu was grumbling about my pace. There was no way I could keep up with them. He had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder before I could protest against the action. My futile attempts to get him to put me down only aggravated him and to prove it, every time I pathetically smacked his back, he'd bounce me up and let my gut slam into his shoulder.

With our new way of traveling, we made it to the village all the more sooner. We were almost at the front gates to enter when Kakuzu decided to let me down to walk the rest of the way. I was grouchy and my ribs were soar from the abuse. I was tempted to kick him but thought that he wouldn't like it to much.

I gave them the false papers of mine. The three guards looked at us suspiciously and I knew that we were in trouble. They were not working and so I nudged their minds into believe that they worked.

"Enjoy you stay," my guard said and we took our papers back.

We entered and I wondered what we were going to do. "Aren't we going to get a fucking room?"

Kakuzu answered, "Only one. We aren't made of money."

"Ah," I voiced my opinion. "How 'bout we get two? I'm not sleeping in the same room with you guys. We'd have a war for the bed and I would lose to you guys."

He glared at me, "One."

"Two," I said, again. "If you are worried about money I could always magick up fake money. It will be a powerful glamour that can either only work on the works at the hotel or the whole town if you wish."

I slipped my backpack off and riffled through it. I grabbed a green some small pieces of paper. How many people would I be harming with this spell and at the entrance of the city?

…

I didn't want to think of it.

"Money green,

spell pristine.

Make my day funny,

And show this as money.

"Make my day funny?" Hidan questioned.

"Hey, it is easy coming up with a rhythm on the spot," I answered. "Let's see you try coming up with a word that rhythms with money. I could have said 'Bring home the honey' but you would have laughed you ass off."

Hidan grabbed the fake money from my hand, "It looks real."

"Yeah," I said. "It smells, looks, feels, sounds, and would taste real, if you are willing to try it."

Kakuzu grabbed it and looked at the money himself, "You better not do this on my money."

"Not that cruel," I replied, "but I want my own bed and not to be sharing a room with you two homicidal maniacs."

They both shook their head at me and kept walking towards a building that I could only assume was a hotel. This town was so busy and I kept having to run to catch up but it was hard. People kept pushing in between us and separating me from my partners. Finally, I was just fed up with it and sent a dark aura around me that spoke ill intent to those around me. I ran up towards Hidan and grabbed his hand, the people avoid us.

We entered the room and Kakuzu asked for two adjoining rooms. It was best that we kept close together, I guess. It would make it easier for us to discuss the mission. He paid with the fake money and we headed to our rooms.

Once in the rooms, I walked over to their shared room. "So, what are we doing for this mission?"

Hidan laughed, "Pein didn't tell you. It is an assassination and information gathering. We need to get a ninja scroll and the only way to do it is if we kill the one guy."

"And I can help with this how?"

"The man is known to be a womanizer," Kakuzu replied. "You're an attractive young woman. He won't be able to resist."

"And how will I know it is him?" I inquired.

I didn't like where this is going. What would I have to do to assassinate this man? Sleep with him. That wasn't something I was looking forward to. I could feel myself glowering at the idea.

"You have to do this," Kakuzu replied. "Pein will not give you the option."

I frowned. "I don't have to do anything with him, will I?"

"Possibly," he replied. "It depends if you can kill him on time. Do you have a weapon you can conceal?"

"I could magick one into existence," I replied. "Or put him into a realm so real that he has a heart attack."

He nodded and Hidan said, "Go get some rest. We'll discuss the mission tomorrow afternoon."

I turned and left. I was already hating this mission with each passing second.

I walked around the town and the cheongsam felt strange to wear. It was pretty much sent out a big, bright signal saying that I was a foreigner but Kakuzu said that Yutaka Jinbuta would be attracted to exotic. To add more to it, I removed the spell on my eyes and they went back to their normal purple with the green ring between the edge of my iris and the pupil. I changed my hair to dark green as well.

The bar was just ahead that he hung out was and open. I entered. Would they even allow me to get drunk? If they knew what alcohol did to me…They would keep it away from me but if I might have sleep with this pig, I was going to make sure I was wasted. I'd still regret it but hopefully the alcohol would help me forget the act.

I entered and went up to the bar, saying, "The strongest stuff you got." And I slapped a good amount of money on the table. "Keep them coming."

Kakuzu did not know that I had snuck into his pocket book and stolen a good 100,000 yen. If he knew that he'd kill me in a heartbeat but I don't care. I was doing something I would regret for the rest of my life. He could deal with a few missing bills of cash and Pein would pay for making me do this. His namesake would be fact when she was through with him.

"Do you fucking think Nala can actually fucking do what she has to do?" Hidan asked.

"First she has to get his attention," Kakuzu replied. He was in a foul mood when he went back to the room he had notice that his funds were lower than normal. "If she can't, I'll be killing her the instant I see her."

"She has to go to a fucking bar," Hidan said. "Maybe she wants to get fucking drunk before she has to screw the fucker."

Kakuzu glared at him. "That did not give her the excuse to steal my money."

They walked up to a mansion and stared at it. This would only work if she had killed him. Well not really. Pein wanted to test the girl to see if she was willing to do what she was ordered.

They entered the grounds stealthily.

I was downing my second glass of whatever it was, I think they called it sake, when Yutaka Jinbuta walked in. I wanted to gag. He wasn't that impressive and I'm sure not a single woman would touch him if it weren't for the fact that he was rich.

He instantly noticed me and walked over. "Hi pretty lady."

I tried to smile but it probably was more of a grimace. I picked up the glass and gulped it down to be refilled. "Hello, sir."

"Would you like a good time?" He smiled showing teeth that were yellow and I forced myself not to gag. Rich or not this man had no sense of hygiene.

"Only if I can bring my sake," I hiccupped. "Might as well make it a very good time."

He smiled wider and said, "Only if you share."

I grabbed the two bottles that were still mine and handed him one taking back the left over money. He took one of the bottles from me and I stumbled into him. He smelt of sweat and cigars. His body was squishy from the excess fat on his body and once more I fought back the urge to gag. To calm my nerves I took another big gulp of the sake. I needed to be plastered for this.

He pushed his mouth on mine and forced his tongue in. I stood there and let him kiss me. "Come on let's go get a hotel room."

I let him drag me behind him and to the hotel room. He started kissing my neck and shoulder after ripping the dress with strength that I doubted he would have had. I wanted to growl at him for destroying such a pretty dress.

Next thing I knew, I was being thrown on the bed. I had to take control of this and to do so I flipped myself so I was on top of him. I pushed my mouth against his foul and kissed him hard, feeling my lips bruising from the pressure.

I had to think the spell and so I did while his hands roamed up the bottom of dress to my ass.

_Blade of need_

_Let me take his life_

_Before he spills his seed_

_And causing me strife._

_As I wish it_

_So mote it be._

I felt the cold metal appearing in my hand and I sat up, grinding on him. He closed his eyes in pleasure allowing me to slam the blade into his chest. I slapped my hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream out in his final death throws. He bit his tongue and lip as I twisted the blade in his chest. It wasn't until the life left his eyes that I realized I was snarling.

I shot out of the bed and landed on the ground. Without any hesitation, I had taken a mans life and I had enjoyed the feel of his blood. I turned my head to the side to vomit on the ground. Wiping my mouth with my wrist, I stood up. I had to get out of here without being scene.

Without thinking, I changed my hair color and my eye color. The dress would have to be tossed later and I was glad that I had killed him for destroying something so beautiful. I went over to him and dug through his pockets. I was going to bring the money I spent with me.

I grabbed the last bottle of sake and downed it. It was too late now. Might as well be shit-faced when they caught or killed me. I climbed out the window and fell down the roof to hit the ground with a loud whomph. The dirt raised around me and when I was finally able to breath, I choked on the dust.

This was no time to be on the ground. I scrambled to my feet and took off in the dark towards the hotel. I wondered if the others were fairing well.

"Where the fuck is she?" Hidan cursed. "We need to get out of this town."

"No. If we leave now we will bring suspicion onto ourselves," Kakuzu said.

Someone rapped on the window and Hidan jumped. "Shit fuck."

"Hidan. Kakuzu. Will one of you idiots let me in?" I called from behind the glass.

Hidan got up and I tumbled into the room a complete mess. "I need a shower," I mumbled in a slur and was about to leave when I stopped to walk over to Kakuzu. "This is to replace what I took from you. Sorry about the blood."

"You're fucking drunk," Hidan laughed.

I glowered at him and staggered. "You're point being. I think I'm doing pretty well for a drunk. In fact I think I have some more sake, somewhere."

I collapsed in a drunken heap on the floor and started laughing, "Stupid feet. Tripping me. You are not suppose to do that."

"Hidan, why don't you help the wasted one into the bathroom so she can wash herself up," Kakuzu said. "You know how to deal with the drunken habits and hangovers."

Hidan got up and grabbed me by the arm to drag me to the shared bathroom. He turned on the shower and left me to strip on my own.

My head was pounding and I groaned. It didn't help that Hidan and Kakuzu were banging on the door like madmen. Grumbling, I fell out of bed in heap.

"I'm coming," I croaked out. Opening the door, I hissed, "What do you want?"

"We are walking around town," Kakuzu said but to my ears it sounded like he shouted.

I groaned and grabbed my head, "Keep it down. I'm taking a shower and scrubbing the fur off my teeth first."

I closed the door and walked to the bathroom. I felt like shit. Lessons learned, one should never drink more than one bottle of sake when you are alcohol virgin. There was going to be hell to pay to day and I knew if I saw another bottle I would be sick to my stomach.

It didn't take long for me to finish the shower and I just brushed my teeth in the shower to save me some time. I would use magick to dry and put my hair up.

Going back to my room, I grabbed another outfit and slipped it on. Now I was presentable to leave. I entered their room and looked at them, my backpack on.

"Well," I said. "You guys ready."

"Here," Hidan said, giving me a glass of water and three painkillers. "It will help with the f… the hangover."

"Thank you," I said, swallowed the pills dry, and downed the water. "Let's go."

It was once we were outside that we noticed some of the damage. Lights and windows were shattered. From the conversations we heard, the town had a major power outage on the west side of the town. The same area I was drunk in. I grimaced and quickly wiped it from my face but not before Hidan noticed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning to look in my eyes.

I sheepishly looked away and muttered something incoherent. Something the Inquisition use to say was 'get them drunk and see what happens' and for true witches it was right. Things happened against our will and I grimaced again.

This time Kakuzu asked, "What is bothering you? Don't mutter."

"Ah," I said still looking sheepish. "Well bad things happen when true witches get drunk. When we get drunk…ah…we… um…Well, you see, magick tends to explode out of us uncontrollably. That is how they found out about us. You get us drunk and see what strange and magickal things we do."

Hidan started laughing and it took them awhile to realize that I stopped. I was staring into a shop and I could see little glass vials. They were perfect for what I needed.

"We're leaving," Kakuzu said and grabbed my arm to drag me behind him.

I complained and made it hard for him to drag me along, "But…but…I need vials. They'll help me."

"With what money will you buy them?" he asked.

I looked at him and put on the best puppy dog eyes that I could pull. "You."

"No," he said and started to walk away.

I shouted at his back, "Don't make me throw a temper tantrum."

Kakuzu turned around and looked at me. "You better be prepared to pay me back."

"I paid you back more than enough from the money I got," I replied.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the store. "Stop bitching and get in here."

"Thank you," I said, "Kakuzu-sama."

He growled, "Shut up."

I laughed, absolutely happy. I wondered at what else that I could get from Kakuzu by threatening to throw a fit. He'd probably just kill me in the end.

It didn't take long but we left with a good size box. Hidan took it from me saying something about me being a klutz. I smiled and we headed to the exit. This was fun, sort of.

We were just outside the cave like lair when I stopped. "I need to pick up some ingredients."

"Why didn't you say that when we were in town?" Kakuzu growled.

"I want fresh ones that I can pick out here," I replied smiling.

Kakuzu grumbled, "Hidan stay out here with her while I go debrief Pein of the mission."

Hidan nodded and watched me walk over to trees to start digging between the roots of a tree. I kept doing this and then changing from tree to tree. Then I would go to some bushes and pick a couple of leaves and stems off of them. Nothing was safe from my sight.

After I had a good amount I walked up to Hidan to indicate I was read. "I'm going to need to grow an herb garden. That way I don't have to constantly hunt for what I need."

"Talk to Pein," he answered. "He might be able to get things rolling and force Kakuzu to buy you the seeds."

We entered the cave and walked to the kitchen. I dug through the inventory of dishes to grab a pot to boil my ingredients. The silver knife already on the table for me to cut the herbs. I would have to make sure no one would try to drink or eat anything from the pot. This was going to be poisonous and explosive if they weren't careful about their movement for a week.

"What are you doing?" Hidan asked.

Not looking at him, I replied, "Making myself extra type of weapon just incase I lose my powers."

"You can lose your powers?" Pein asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah," I replied standing up. "We can lose our powers for multiple reasons."

He stood their waiting for me to elaborate, and I sighed, "Power abuse, binding, using to much powers and they leave us because we could die for using to much, and other reasons."

He nodded and sat down in a chair, accepting my answer. "What are you doing?"

"Making potions," I replied, slapping Pein hands. "Don't touch those. They're poisonous."

It was time for me to ignore them. I needed to work on my little project so I could fill up the vials for later use.

Three hours later and an almost dead fishman and Tobi, I sat in the living room. My vials tucked safely away under my bed. I had to show them an example of what would happen if they were hit by one of them. I had three different effects: paralysis, explosion, and electrocution. I had to use their clones but they got the message. These potions were dangerous to be hit with or drunk.

Tobi made sure to put a wide berth around them after finding out how deadly they could be and Deidara and I had to laugh. It was comical watching him avoid something if it would suddenly grow fangs and claws.

I need to do something. They didn't have a TV or maybe this place hadn't had one invented yet and so I went back to my room to grab a pen and my book. If they wondered what I was doing they could ask but the Akatsuki would have to know that I wouldn't necessarily give them a straight answer.

And so for the next hour I sat and wrote down the spells I used since I got here and labeled them for their purpose, how well they work, and what could possibly be improved. I would have worked longer and come up with more spells if it weren't for the fact that someone had dropped from the ceiling and onto the adjacent couch.

"Dea?" I wondered. "How did you get here?"

* * *

A/N: The man I created was name means Yutaka=rich, Jinbuta=man pig…Rich Man Pig. Nice. As I said I won't be writing any more anytime soon. I'm sorry but I need to recuperate and get ready for finals. Have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

Shoutouts-

Ivy Moonlit Rose: Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

Dea: You can do chapter nine. The name of the chapter doesn't have to follow my way of naming the chapters.

Icyprincess1: Probably one of the many things that most normal people do when they get drunk. I'm glad you loved it. Sorry this one isn't very long. It just didn't want to write itself.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. All chapter from here on out will be kind of intermediate. I have to put my college life first. -mumbles under breath- Stupid college taking up my enjoyment.

Disclaimer: Tobi already did this. Deidara get your but in here.

Deidara: What, hmm?

Me: You're doing the disclaimer.

Deidara: But I'm not even in this chapter, un

Me: …So

Deidara: Fine, un. Jinxedpixie doesn't own the Akatsuki or Dea. She only owns the idea of this story and Nala, yeah.

Me: Can you convince Masashi Kishimoto to give me the rights, Deidara, hmm?

Deidara: No, un. I don't want to see what you would do to us if I did, yeah.

Me: I'd only make you run around, along with the other cute creations of Masashi-sama's, naked or close to naked so we lovely fan girls/boys can drool over the characters, yeah. Might I say -sing song voice- fan service, un.

Deidara: Stop copying me, yeah.

Me: No, un.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 8, My Bane 2: Don't Grab My Tail

"Dea?" I wondered. "How did you get here?"

She jumped up from the couch and attacked me, wrapping me up in one of her monstrous hugs, "Milady, you're alright. Oh thank goodness. When we didn't get a reply back from you on how you were doing, we became worried and they sent me to check up on you."

"I won't be alright if you don't let go of me, Dea," I choked out. "You are suffocating me."

She instantly released me and I gasped in the needed air. "I'm sorry, milady. I didn't realize that I was choking you."

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine," I replied. "Now, how did you get here?"

"Through the portal," she sheepishly replied. "It was like falling through molasses .

I stared in shock. "A portal. There was a portal but I can't see it. You didn't think to use a rope instead of jumping into a unknown viscous material. We live in a world of magick. Hasn't that taught you anything? It should be second nature when it comes to knowing not stick your hand into something that you don't know what it is. Not to mention not to drink it."

"No," she replied and looked around her surroundings. "Where are we, milady?"

I rolled my eyes. She was already curious to go exploring her tail revealing her desire. "We are in the Akatsuki lair and will you get rid of your tail. I have no desire for them to find out your not fully human."

"Sorry, milady," she answered. "Who are the Akatsuki?"

"Them," I answered and pointed to the entrance. "Or at least some of them."

"Nala, who is she?" Pein asked, glowering at the intruder.

I shrugged trying to pass it off somehow. "A friend that fell from the sky like I did."

"Nala," he warned.

"Don't you talk to milady like that," Dea said, getting into the leader's face.

I walked up to Dea. She wouldn't like what I was going to do but it would get the message across. Don't show your tail.

I hissed as I yanked her tail hard, "Shik."

She yelped in pain and backed down from defending me, "Shik fra kor."

"Stop speaking in a different language," Pein growled.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry Leader-sama but you need not worry. What we said has nothing to deal with the Akatsuki or its doings. Dea is nothing more than a servant to my family or so you could say."

"And why is she here?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I would like to know that answer too," I answered and turned towards the succubus.

She looked around sheepishly. "Well, when you didn't give your parents the usual call to say that you were fine and whatnot, they became worried and sent me to find out if you were alright."

"Great," I mumbled. "Meddling parents. Dea, if you can get back home. Tell them, I'm just fine and I'm in one piece and planning on staying that way for a couple more decades."

"What do you expect, milady?" she stated. "It is not everyday that…."

She trailed off when I glared menacingly at her. She almost said what I did not want others to know. Finally, she caught on to why I called her a servant instead of by her respective titled.

"Oh, that's why you called me a servant," she said, practically giddy and hyper from figuring it out.

I slapped my face and shook my head at her jumping up and down. Why did succubus have to be so well endowed along with the ability to woo the men around them? Not to mention she had to state what I was trying to do. She was going to fail at her job and get me killed one of these days instead of saving my sorry butt.

"Dea," I coolly stated.

She replied timidly, "Y..yes."

"Shut up and let me do the talking. That is an order," I practically snapped.

Her mouth instantly clamped and no matter how hard the others tried to get her to speak she would not. If there was one good thing about her, she usually obeyed any orders that were given to her. Pein didn't look to happy about me being able to command someone that was occupying the base with us.

So, I said the first stupid thing that popped in my head, "Dea, listen to Pein and tell him anything that you deem not threatening, or altering to the status quo here, to him." I turned to him. "Is that okay by you, sir?"

He blinked slowly. "You just told your loyal servant to obey me."

"To an extent. She can't do anything that will harm me any way. She will answer to no one other than you and I but you are only a second master to her."

"Fine," he grumbled. "She will have to pass the test as well and if not we could probably find something else to do around the base."

He noticed her staring at Kisame and trying her damnedest to pull him into a lengthy discussion. "Dea, stop trying to get Kisame's attention and get over here."

She sheepishly stood back up to her full height and skipped over to us with a smile on her face. "Yes, milady."

"Leader-sama."

"Do you have any medical skills?"

"I can do sutures and emergency tracheotomy if the situation calls for it," she replied. "I also can cook because milady forgets to eat half of the time and some minor chores."

He grunted and turned to leave. "Then you can make dinner."

"Is that an order sir?" she asked.

"Yes," he stated. "Nala make sure she doesn't do anything incredibly stupid."

"Sir," I said and he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Shik=Tail; Shik fra kor: Literal translation 'Tail pull not', or simply put, Don't pull the tail.

Character Profile

Name: Nala Nithhaja(pronounced Nit-ha-yah) Nolen

Orientation/Race: Witch/Human

Age: 17

Eye Color: Naturally, purple with green rings around the rim of the iris and in between the iris and the pupil but any color she can think of

Hair Color: Naturally white but any color she can think to change it

Skin Color: White

Hobbies: Reading, writing, working on/inventing new spells or potions, hanging with her strange friends

Story: Not much was known about her. She and her parents just showed up out of the blue with the new house that wasn't there before. They claimed they were from out of state and that they would be living their for the remainder of Nala's schooling.

Skills: Magick and potions, her inventions usually work out perfectly with some minor exceptions. She can fight with a sword but she has no desire for anyone to find out just yet.

Traits: klutzy, forgetfulness(especially when it comes to eating), not following the rules (sometimes)

Likes: her friends, her family, Deidara, reading, eating chocolate, hot showers, sleeping after using magick, wondering around outside barefoot, talking to plants and animals, reading, and writing

Dislikes: rude people (even if she can be rude sometimes), people who think they are better than others, having a ritual disturbed, people pulling her tail or grabbing her neck, people tickling her, have people find out about her secrets


	10. Chapter 10

Shoutouts-

Fuck you: No thanks, I don't do assholes. I can list eight people who do review my so called 'crap' story and I love every single one of them. My mother would also say, "Thank you for telling me that I raised my daughter well." My mother, sisters, and I take being called a bitch as a complement. I also know that my actual avid readers are probably thinking nasty thoughts to you for saying that my story is crap. I know that I need to improve and you know what when I finish my book and get it published. That will be my greatest 'fuck you' to you and anyone else who flames me. And if I could find you I'd rub it into your face. Next time you leave a flame at least tell me why you hated it so I can improve my writing and stories. Thanks for giving me a reason to want to excel at my writing and pushing me to get my stories published. I also know that you are probably not reading this but it makes me feel better to write it out. Now have a good day.

Dea: I'm glad I got it right that. Now all I can picture is Nala doing that to Dea. Hehe! That is absolutely hilarious. Newt eyes and batwings would work better. Or maybe frog legs instead of toad legs. Hmm….

Icyprincess1: Ahhhh, choking me -turning blue- I thought it would be funny. I'm glad you loved the chapter. It makes me happy to know that my flamer is nothing more than an idiot.

MidnightDrizzle: Why thank you. This chapter is a cameo down by the lovely Dea given I can't say if she is lovely or not b/c I don't know what she looks like.

A/N: I found this funny. I hope you guys do to.

* * *

Chapter 9, House Rule 1: Do give Nala sugar

-Six hours earlier, nobody P.O.V.-

The room was drowned in darkness, three people where currently occupying said room, the first

two stared at the third that was kneeling before them.

"You called you're highness?"

"We need you to check up on her, she hasn't called and she isn't even responding to the phone!"

"Of course you're highness! As you wish!"

-Four hours early, Dea P.O.V.-

Reaching for the window still that was opened, I entered the house, searching for Milady.

Nothing in the bedroom, not in the bath, there was nothing in the whole house, usually all people leave behind a small residual energy, and I had memorized Milady's energy from the first time I was told of my mission, but I couldn't find anything. I could feel the panic growing inside me, this meant she was missing for almost a day.

'_No need to panic! Just try tracking her using smell!_'

Returning to the bedroom and taking a big sniff, I quickly ran in the direction of her smell, it was directing me towards the altar, in the basement, from where residual magick was being emitted, I stopped outside of the circle and in front of the altar.

'_She was here! What were you doing here, I wonder Milady?'_

Stepping into the circle I could feel the power circling the air, it almost made me go mad with want.

As a human, you wouldn't have felt anything, but as a creature, as a succubus to be specific, you could almost taste the energy, and as I fed on energy it was enough to drive me up the walls.

Searching the whole area, I discovered a small patch were the energy was off the rocket.

'_What did you do, try to summon the King of the Undead milady? Or … You didn't? A portal? I wonder were this goes to?'_

Having no more time to ponder I decided to step into it. It was like falling into a molasses or worst into jello. At first it was really cool and stuff but after the first second it got grosser, especially with the swirling colors.

'_Bleah! I am so never eating Jello again! Although it's kind of like a montage-rouse!'_

When the exit of the portal was revealed I almost screamed in delight as I was dropped from a height of almost 7 inches, but I landed in a perfect crouch (A/N: yesh fear mah ninja skills or succubus skillz).

Milady's spiritual energy was clearly visible, I needed to find her and guard her that was the first instinct after I landed. I tracked the residual energy down, almost crashing into a door, I stopped and glared at it, it was blocking the way to the entrance and the way to Milady.

'_Stupid door, I'll tear you down!_'

After I was done with the glaring, I opened and ran in the direction of the energy, after I reached the room were majority of the energy resituated, I located myself on the ceiling. I could feel in vicinity more energy signatures, ones week, others higher and a very interesting one that almost made me purr, it was so high it had to belong to a superior demon.

-Actual time, Dea P.O.V.-

'_Getting your tail pulled is so fucking painful. Sniff sniff!_'

I wonder what should I make for them, they said to make something to eat!

I pouted, I was glad I had found Milady and I was even ecstatic that I have found that wonderful energy! So high and powerful!

'_Wonder if Milady will be upset if I partake some of his energy!_'

While quickly cutting down the vegetables and meat, I decided to make some stew, quick to make and quick to eat. Suddenly my senses went wild, somebody was sneaking into the kitchen, opening my vibrant and glowing eyes, and I discover it was the so called Tobi character.

'_Hm! This one is the hyper one! Maybe I should but more sugar into the stew to see how hyper we can get him, but then Milady might get hyper too…'_

The sudden smirk vanished into thin air while I thought the last time Milady got sugar, and I remembered the torture, I could almost feel the hair rising.

'_Maybe not a good idea!_'

But as I looked down at the stew I was mixing I discovered I accidentally put the sugar in already! In that moment, several people started scouring in, and Milady as well came too, almost drooling after the smell that emitted from the kitchen, gulping I started and put the food in plates.

My last thought before they dug in.

'_I can almost see my tomb stone, here lies the succubus who feed sugar to the witch! Oh my good lord, I am dead!'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. And Dea is too. Here is chapter nine and getting chapter 10 up might take awhile. I have my hyper four year old nephew and he has a new born brother. I can't wait to hold the little cutie. -Squees in delight-

Me: Deidara-kun, what do you think of Dea's story.

Deidara: What is that little bit at the beginning, hmm? What does it mean, yeah?

Me: Himitsu, un. Now go blow something up that isn't me, the computer, Dea, the house, or my college. Go blow up fourth floor boys.

Deidara: Wouldn't that count as part of your college, un?

Me: -shrugs- meh, who cares about technicalities.


	11. Chapter 11

Shoutouts-

Dea: Yea, I liked your cameo. I know what it was about but now everyone is questioning it.

MidnightDrizzle: I have it back. I deleted my author note so everyone knows to go back a chapter

Icyprincess1: It just needed a new charger.

"_different language." _because I'm lazy

* * *

Chapter 10, House Rule 1: Do Not Feed Nala Sugar

I sat down at the table and excepted the food that Dea had given me. The look on her face had me disturbed for only a second before the wonderful scent had me wiping the fear out of my mind and I grabbed the spoon to dig in. It tasted kind of sweet but it didn't bother me. I wondered if she put sugar in it and I looked at Tobi in fear, who had finished his meal already and his mask back on.

Like Tobi, I got up and dished myself up once more. Dea was jumping from foot to foot in nervousness or maybe it was because Kisame was here. He was powerful and for a succubi it would be maddening to be in his presence.

Then the sugar hit me. Sugar had some of the same effect as alcohol on me but not as severe. It just caused her to spark and sometimes started fires instead of blowing things up. She looked at Kakuzu and wondered how he would react when she destroyed a few things. Dea was going to be dead when he found out that it was she that gave Tobi and me sugar.

I could barely suppress the giggle. Yep, the sugar had hit. I found the thought of Dea getting brutally slaughtered funny. Normally I wouldn't allow anyone threatening my friends or servants but it was her fault for making us hyper. I was already sparking from the sugar.

It was a lot like getting tickled and I'm sure both Hidan and Deidara could feel the energy crackling of my body. Dea was already feeding off it, trying to keep it contained. I wondered if she figured that the Akatsuki wouldn't be pleased with the damages I would causing in few short minutes.

"Got to go," I shouted jumping up and standing on my chair. "TOBI, LET'S GO FIGHT OFF THE ALIENS FROM PLANET ZARGON."

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY," he shouted back jumping over the back of his chair.

I tried to copy him but my foot caught the chair and I land hard on the ground. It didn't keep me down for long. I shot back up and ran after Tobi. The others probably only saw an afterimage of my body.

I didn't see Dea take off after the two of us. She needed to keep this contained the best that she could. Later, if I remembered, I would tell her about everyone in the group. Or at least some of their personalities and warn her about Kakuzu's anger and Hidan's desires to sacrifice people to Jashin.

++++3 hrs later++++++

Tobi and I were tied together back to back in the living room. Kakuzu stitches wrapped around us tightly. He wasn't happy. My magick had exploded out of me when I tripped and fell down the stairs. A poor cabinet had caught on fire and Tobi fell down laughing right along with me. It became a kind of game for us. It was called 'what could we destroy while we were still riding our sugar high?' but sadly Kakuzu didn't find it as funny as we did.

It didn't help that when he caught me he had accidentally grabbed my ticklish sides. He had been thrown from my body with a ferocious blast and he hit the TV shattering it into pieces. I apologized profusely but it fell on his deaf ears.

"Here comes the yelling Tobi," I muttered under my breath.

Kakuzu heard it and the stitching wrapped around us tighter and his eyes burned into us. "Tobi is a good boy."

"We are good kids. It was Dea who gave us the sugar," I added. "If you want to punish someone for the damages go after her not us. Besides we've already entered the crash."

"Milady!" Dea cried. "You knew what was in the stew."

But it was too late. Kakuzu had turned his anger towards her and loosened his hold on Tobi. Tobi and I both shot up from the ground and ran towards Dea.

"RUN!" we both screamed at her and grabbed her by the arms dragging her with us.

"Hey, I'd like to see where I'm going," Dea shouted and turned her neck to look over her shoulder.

We ignored her and I asked Tobi, "Where should we hide?"

"Our room," he answered and I shook my head.

"No. That will be the first place he looks," I replied. "Someone else's room."

He nodded and he stopped, "This room. Tobi knows Kakuzu won't look here."

We ran into the room and closed the door as Kakuzu turned the corner running after the three of us. I had collapsed against the door and slid down it. I didn't notice that there was some in the room. He had just come out of the shower and was drying his hair off with the towel.

I heard Dea gasped and I looked up. My face turned a bright crimson and I could only imagine how Dea was reacting. Before us in all of his naked glory, was Kisame. I screamed and buried my face into my knees and wrapped my head in my arms.

"Okay," I muttered. "I'm going to try and wipe that disturbing image from my mind."

Kisame looked down and then back up at the three of us. Tobi had his hands over the one hole in his mask and Dea kept staring with her mouth hanging open.

"Um….hi," Kisame remarked.

"Please, cover up," I cried from my prostrate position. "I don't want to be blinded again."

"I'm covered," Kisame stated. "Now, why are you three in my room?"

"We're…um….we're…." Dea tried to say.

"We're hiding," I finished glaring at her. I nudged her with my foot, trying to snap her from her sick fantasies. _"Real it in girl."_

"_But it was delicious to look at," _she answered me.

I stared at her in shock. _"I don't want to know that."_

"_You've never pictured a guy naked that you like," _Dea replied.

"_No!"_

"Baby."

I opened my mouth to reply and snapped it shut. Calling her a whore would not suffice. Succubi were just like that. They enjoyed the opposite gender, enjoyed feeding off there energies. They'd even feed off females energies if push came to shove. Half-breeds didn't need as much energy as others but it didn't stop them from being thirsty for energy that was easier to collect from sexual activity.

"Didn't Pein say that you two weren't suppose to speak in a different language?" Kisame asked.

"No comment," we replied in unison. I then added, "When do you think it will be safe for us to leave the room?"

"If you broke things," Kisame replied, "Kakuzu will never forgive you. Unless you pay off for the damages."

The three of us looked at each other. "With what money?" Dea asked.

"Tobi, do you have money?" I asked.

He nodded, "Tobi will do it because it Tobi is a good boy."

I leaned forward and moved the mask lightly to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Tobi, you are a life saver."

"Maybe you should head out than Tobi," Dea stated. "Just stick your head out to see if he's around."

"Tobi is not crazy," he replied.

The three of us turned to look at Kisame. "Don't look at me. I'm not get involved."

"Scaredy-cat," I muttered.

He chuckled, "And you refusing to leave my room isn't the same thing."

"No it is not," I replied. "It is called survival instincts. I leave and I will die. I don't know about these two but I have a strong desire to live."

"As do I," Kisame shot back.

"Then we don't leave," Dea replied.

I suppressed the giggle. She was trying so hard not to enjoy the thought of being in Kisame's room. I could practically see her horns, tail, and wings. She was barely containing them within her body. But it was to late, I couldn't hold it in. The laugh ripped from my throat and bubbled into the room. It was contagious and shortly everyone in the room was going at it.

* * *

A/N: It isn't that long but I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please review the previous chapter as well as this one. Now I can't think of what else to say so I'm logging out.

~jinxed


	12. Chapter 12

Invader Kyuubi: Hehe, I thought that would be funny, the seeing Kisame naked bit. Ah don't worry about the spelling. Mine isn't the greatest.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: I thought you'd like that. Nah, he won't kill us, just flay us to an inch of our life.

Icyprincess1: I love sugar…until I put it into my four year old nephew, then I hate it.

A/N: Another short chapter but it has some cute parts. Already Dea and Nala are at ends. Anyways, I'm starting to wonder when the Nala will get with Deidara and Dea will be with Kisame...Is that sad that not even the writer knows that.

* * *

Chapter 11, Belief 2: If It Feels Right, Do It. If It Feels Wrong, Ask and Then Refuse If It Still Feels Wrong

After hours had passed, the three had dared to venture out of Kisame and Itachi's room. Dea had pouted when she found out that the spare bed was for another guy. Then again, she probably wanted to be in his bed.

We rushed to my shared room and we slammed the door shut. "Nice of you three to come out of your hiding hole."

I froze and slowly turned towards Kakuzu's voice. "Hi, Kakuzu. How are you doing?"

"You destroyed at least 100,000 dollars worth of property," he growled.

We stepped away from him until our backs hit the wall. He advanced on us and I swallowed the spit that was forming in my mouth. Spells, spells. I needed to use one to give us enough time to get out of here.

Thankfully, Dea came to the rescue. "Shik!"

It was a spell that took two people and I helped her the second time around. "SHIK!" we shouted.

His arms and legs slammed together and he fell to the ground, wrapped tightly around with glowing cords of energy. "Tobi," I said turning towards him. "I think now is a good time to pay him off."

Tobi ran over to his closet and dug through the clothes to pull out the money. He placed it in front of Kakuzu's face and ran from the room.

"Don't worry," I told my teammate. "The spell will wear off in an hour."

I was in the kitchen working on a brew. Dea and Tobi sat at the table watching me work after I had forced them to run around collecting ingredients for me.

"A dash of frog legs and a pinch of eye of newt, three Lions Tooth, and eight drops of Dragon's blood," I listed under my breathe. "Bring to a simmer and stir three times every five minutes for half an hour." She then said loudly, "Hello, Kakuzu. I'm glad that you are finally free."

"You left me tied up on the ground," he growled.

"But we paid you back," Dea replied tensely.

He glared at her before turning his attention on me. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? There it is done!" I exclaimed and turned to Dea.

"No, milady," she replied. "I will not. I refuse to do this. I remember what happened last time you fed me a strange concoction."

"Come on," I begged. "I would try it on your hellhound again but she's dead."

Her face fell, "Wait a second. That was you . You killed my pet."

"That was an accident," I answered. "I swear to you. Now just take a sip."

"No!"

"Is this even edible?" Tobi asked me with a spoon full in his hands.

"NO!" Dea and I screamed at him.

He dropped the spoon into the bowl and backed away. Even Kakuzu stepped away from it. I added, "It should only be harmful to people like you and Kakuzu."

"It should only be harmful for them, milady?" Dea exclaimed. "And you want me to try it?"

I shrugged and replied, "I guess I'll try it then."

I brought the snot color-liquid to my mouth and drank it. It felt like fire going down my throat and I gasped. I couldn't breath. This was the second thing I've messed up and it irritated me.

The pain passed as quickly as it came and I stood up. I looked at my hands feeling them crackling with energy. "Eureka," I screamed. "I did it. Dea go fetch my book." I turned towards her, pointing my finger, and a blast of energy slammed her into the wall. "Whoops!"

Tobi bounced over to me and stated, "Can Tobi's eyes glow like that two?"

"My eyes are glowing?" I asked doubtfully. That wasn't suppose to happen.

Getting up from the ground, Dea looked at me. _"What did you do milady?"_

"_Um…" _I turned from her and looked at the liquid. _"Made a magick increasing potion."_

"_You know those things tend to shorten life spans,"_ she snapped.

"What are you my mother?" I mocked. "Besides I told you to drink it."

"And isn't common knowledge to never drink strange concoctions," she shot back.

"How else am I suppose to know how something works?" I asked. "You have to test it to see the effects after all."

Dea gave me a crossed look before leaving the room. "Then you get yourself killed."

"Tobi, I need to see how juiced I am," I said looking at him. "Is there a training ground that I can use?"

"Tobi knows," he shouted and grabbed my wrist.

He led me down many twists and turns and I started feeling dizzy from being dragged behind me. Finally, he came to a screeching halt and I ran into his shoulder. "Give me some warning next time."

"Sorry, Tobi almost missed it," he stated and opened the door.

I started blushing. This was Deidara's main training ground and he was working in the room in a mesh shirt. He stopped when he noticed us in the door. My eyes must have been still glowing because he was staring at me.

"Hello, hmm?" Deidara wondered. "What do you two want, hmm? And what's with your eyes?"

I looked at Tobi and then back at Deidara, "Potion. I need to see how much juice the liquid gave me. Tobi led me here to test it out…."

"Okay, un," he said walking towards the side. "Let's see what you can do, yeah."

I blushed harder or maybe I was becoming flush from the energy building up inside of me. He was just so cute to look at and a major distraction. I turned away from him and headed towards the center of training grounds and released energy in a beautiful array of colors. They flowed off of me and shrouded the room in a mist of the rainbow. I barely noticed Tobi jumping up and down while saying 'ooh' and 'aah' to my show.

Then I hit them with lightning. It made the colors glow with an ethereal light and Tobi cheered louder. Deidara remained silent and so I decided to add a few of his flairs. The sections of the color clouds turned red and exploded in more rainbows of glittery colors. When I glanced at Deidara, he was smiling.

My body still burned with the energy that was in it and I shot out more electricity. They jumped from cloud to cloud, setting each one off in a flame. Finally, the energy burned off and I sat down on the ground, my body pouring sweat. I flopped back and laid down panting.

Tobi came over and leaned over me. "Tobi thought that was beautiful. Can you do it again, Nala-chan?"

"I'm exhausted," I stated. "I need food." I tried to sit up and fell back down. "Nope. I'm wiped."

"Let us help you up, un," Deidara said grabbing my arm and hoisting me up. I felt something lick my arm and I yipped in shock. "Sorry, that was my other mouth, yeah."

I blushed again and yanked my arm from his grasp. "Thanks, Deidara-kun."

I wondered if he realized that I was crushing on him, that the explosions I had done were to impress him. His touch was electrifying and I wanted to have his arm still on me. Did he feel the same way when he felt my touch?

We wound our way back towards the kitchen. I sat down and Dea already set a plate down in front of me. She had dumped all the power increasing potion down the sink. It was a good choice but at the same time it was annoying that she did so. The potion could have come in handy later and now I would have to make it all over again.

"Milady, don't do this again," Dea said. "You know that those types of potions do to you. If you use them to much…you could die or worse…."

"What could be worse then death?" Pein asked in the doorway.

I looked at him but it was Dea who answered, "She could lose her powers."

"Dea! You shouldn't tell him that!" I cried out.

Pein looked at me. "How could you lose your powers?"

"If she keeps drinking Burn," Dea answered for me again. "It's a power increaser with some nasty side effects."

"If it feels right, do it. If it feels wrong, ask and then if it still feels wrong don't do it," I shot at her. "I know it is not the wisest thing to do but if it helps my friends, I'm willing to take the risk."

"How will your parents react, milady?" Dea asked. "Do you think they'll like the fact that you are risking your life for a bunch of miscreants?"

Pein glared at her, "Our organization will bring world peace."

"Through rivers of blood and terror," Dea riposted. "Some peace that is. I'd rather live in terror from the threat of war."

Before any of us could stop it, Pein had crossed the distance and backhanded Dea. I flinched from the sound and got up. There wasn't much for me to do but I still put myself between him and Dea. I wouldn't allow him to hit her again, especially since she was already down.

"She gets the message, Leader-sama," I calmly but firmly stated. "You can back off now."

He huffed and left the room. Dea stared at me before saying, "He better be something great for you to be defiling yourself for this vile and wretched group, milady."

"Like you aren't going crazy over Kisame," I hissed back and left the room not even caring about my hungry stomach anymore.

* * *

A/N: Shik means bind.

I'm wondering if I should start doing word of the day like I do with my Zetsu story. If you guys think I should just say so in the review.

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

Shoutouts-

Invader Kyuubi: Okay my first one is here.

Dea: Don't worry, wait until you find out what is that will surprise me when I walk in to the kitchen in the next chapter.

icy princess: Okay, you can have some…I just need to whip me up a new brew…if Dea doesn't destroy it again.

A/N: I'm sorry it is kind of jumpy but it was how it appeared in my mind. I hope you like it regardless.

* * *

Chapter 12, Bane 2: Don't Pull My Tail

Kakuzu, Hidan, and I were in Pein's office waiting for what he had to tell us. We had a mission to go on and it sounded like the kind that would keep us away from the base for a good amount of time. I wondered if Dea could survive that long without me.

Ame. I wondered what that place is like. I knew that Konan and Pein were from Ame but I didn't know why they'd be sending us there instead of going themselves. We accepted the mission and Kakuzu took the scrolls for our missions. There was three of them and I knew that one them, at least, would require me to use my powers.

I walked towards my room deep in thought. There had to be away for me to tell Dea where I was going and how long it would take. I still had to explain things to her but we weren't exactly talking at the moment. Maybe I could have Tobi explain to her what was going on.

I packed my things and grabbed my book. It was the one thing I would always needed to bring with me. I placed the cloak and the carried the kasa in my hand. Tobi entered the room and watched me finish grabbing a few choice items as well as some of my potions.

"When will Tobi see Nala-chan?" he asked.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. "It seems like I'll be gone for about a month, Tobi. Can you show Dea the ropes? Tell her about everyone and teach her how to not piss anyone off."

"Can't Nala-chan do this?" Tobi inquired.

I stared at my hands while I replied, "We're not talking right now."

"Okay, Tobi will do so. Tobi shall keep an eye out for Dea-san too because Tobi's a good boy," he answered cheerfully.

I walked over to him and moved the mask to the side with my eyes closed. Tobi had gotten use to this by now and he knew I wasn't going to look. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and placed the mask back in place.

"Thank you Tobi," I said. "You are a help." And I gave him a quick hug before heading out the door to the exit.

I ignored Dea as I passed her and didn't reply to her when she called out my name. It was childish of me to still be angry at her but I didn't need help or her patronizing comments.

I turned towards Hidan. We laughed with the bottle of sake in our hands. I had just finished my part of the last mission. It was another assassination and Kakuzu was happy because it brought him some money. For my efforts to cooperate he bought me four bottles of sake to wash down the guilt of murder. I gave two to Hidan and while we were half way through the second we started singing obnoxiously on our way back to the base.

I hiccupped and tripped over the log. I looked at with a confused look on my face. "How did you get there?"

"We are in the woods," Kakuzu growled and helped dragged her up from the ground. "If I knew this was how you would have reacted, I wouldn't have bought you the sake."

"Ah," I laughed and poked his face while swaying heavily. "Is poor old Kakuzu angry that he spent money to help his two teammates get wasted? You want some."

I went to take a swig out of the bottle before I handed it to him but again a confused look crossed my face. "It's gone. Who drank my sake?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and started to drag me after him. "You did, Nala. Come on, Hidan."

"Hey, I can walk for myself you know," I hiccupped and stumbled. "You're going too fast."

Growling, Kakuzu picked me up and started carrying me bridal style. I struggled in his arms before I passed out.

It didn't take long for us to return to the base and he dropped me on the ground. I moaned in pain. My head was throbbing from the alcohol. Then I turned, we weren't at the base. I thought that he would only drop me after we had returned home but there was a second reason.

Before us, were five ninjas that weren't exactly Akatsuki friendly. I grumbled as I slowly got to my feet and staggered about. "I'm so not up for a fight right now."

Hidan chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. Who else would be such a willing drinking partner?"

"Thanks," I mumbled and fell to the ground. "I just need to get up."

The group attacked us and I tried to stagger away. I ended up running into one, my back hitting against his chest. The man grabbed my neck and I mentally cursed. He said something about catching me, pity for him, he didn't know about my one bad characteristic. I deftly slipped out of my cloak and in a poof of smoke, I turned into my familiar form.

He dropped me when I bit his hand and I ran away from them, dodging the kunai that they flew at me. My movements were still sluggish and unreadable from the alcohol and I laughed. This had to be the first time in history that anyone has seen a drunken cat. The transformation was already wearing off and I turned towards Hidan who had made his circle by my cloak.

I slipped between his legs when my form turned back to human. "Um…Hidan. Can you grab my cloak…. and don't look?" I slipped my cloak on from behind him to keep some sense of modesty and I slit a hole in the back for my tail to slip through. "Now it is time to attack. Those bastards know one of my little secrets."

He laughed, "I planned to. Only I am allowed to see you naked…and the rest of the Akatsuki."

"You are asking for a death wish, Hidan," I hissed.

He laughed again and threw his scythe at one of the ninjas. I lunged at another, finally sobering up. _This will be the last time I put alcohol in my system,_ I lied to myself.

We were down to the last four and I was attacking my opponent, reaching into my pocket to grab another vial of explosiveness. I did not see the woman sneaking up on me. She grabbed my tail and jerked. My body tensed and I collapsed to the ground, my ass in the air from her holding on to my tail. I watched my hand twitch, unable to move from my main weakness. I couldn't even call for help.

I tried to swallow the spit as I watched my original opponent walk up to me carrying a katana. This was it. I was going to die because of my tail and the last thing I was going to see was my twitching hand. I cursed up a storm in my head and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. This was not the way I planned to die. Yes, I wanted to go down fight but that was with me up and moving, facing my adversary in a duel to the death.

I closed my eyes tight and sent out a prayer to the god and goddess to help me. I don't know if they answered my prayers but I do know that both Kakuzu and Hidan came to my rescue. I felt there blood splatter over my back and head and someone grabbed me around the waist to carry me under his arms. All I could do was twitch my hand. It would be awhile before I could move properly.

My tail, my bane, my existence, my only true weakness and I couldn't do anything about it.

We walked into the Akatsuki base and I head towards the living room to sit down. Deidara was in there, working on one of his clay sculptures. I sat down opposite of him and watched him work. I knew that the others would want me to join them in debriefing but I wanted to sit down. There was not a bit of me that wanted to tell Pein about my tail weakness.

Deidara looked at me and asked, sheepishly, "Akegatagakure is having a summer festival this week, un." I focused on his mouth. "I was wondering if you wanted to go, yeah."

My mind froze and I shook it, "Deidara-kun, did you just ask me out?"

"No!" he jumped up and started for the exit. He stopped and turned back to me. "Yes?"

I mentally laughed, he was too cute, "If Pein will let me go, then yes, I would love to."

He smiled and disappeared as my teammates entered the living room. "We are going to Pein, now."

"Yes mother," I sighed and got up.

Kakuzu glared at me. There were more surprises for me today. Pein wouldn't be happy to find out about my weakness and Dea had something to tell me or, in the case when I ran into her, show me.

* * *

Word of the Day:

Nubile means: **1. young and desirable: **young and sexually desirable (_informal_) **2. ready for marriage: **describes a young woman who is physically mature enough to have sexual intercourse and therefore suitable for marriage (_dated_)

A/N: I did not know that is what nubile ment. It was the first word I picked. Oh well, now you know if you never did.

Deidara: I did, un.

Me: No you didn't. You were sputtering at the meaning too.

Deidara: Was not, yeah.

Me: I'm not starting in this childish game of yesnoyesnoyesno


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry, guys, I got caught up in the sequel for my Zetsu story. I seem to really love that story and I don't want it to die. It just seems to flow more naturally than any other of my stories I've put on here so far.

Shoutouts-

Invader Kyuubi: Hehe, I know. You wouldn't think that. More words coming up.

Dea: Don't worry, wait until you find out what is that will surprise me when I walk in to the kitchen in the next chapter.

icyprincess: Yep, the best thing ever…not that I would know, since I'm only 20.…yeah….I'm shutting up now.

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Naruto. If I was...well let's just say I wouldn't be here today. The lot of you would have killed me for my horrendous drawings and Naruto wouldn't be Naruto on top of that. It would have gone in a completely different direction.

* * *

Chapter 13, Rule 4: Fear the Inquisition

I headed to the kitchen and stopped at the door. Dea was pushed up against the wall and Kisame was kissing just as ferociously as she was kissing him. I coughed, loudly, tell them that I was there. They reluctantly pulled apart and Dea looked at me.

"I'm glad you found something to occupy your time while I was gone," I said my tail swishing around in annoyance, my claws clicking against the wall. "And yes, someone grabbed my neck and no, I don't have magick."

Dea pulled herself the rest of the way from Kisame. "I guess I'll be taking care of you for awhile and you won't be going on any missions for two days at the most."

I frowned and walked over to the burner. "I might have my magick back sooner if you'd let me drink some Burn."

"Milady," Dea sighed. "You know that stuff is dangerous to use."

I gave her a cross look and then glanced at Kisame. I wanted to ask if her about that but it didn't feel right. For all I knew, he could know about her not being a full human and I couldn't switch into a different language to ask because Pein had just walked into the kitchen.

He didn't look to happy about the fact that I had no magick, at least not for awhile. It didn't bother me so much that he wasn't happy but it was still annoying, knowing that I was nothing but dead weight for at least 48 hours. Then I was momentarily thankful, I could be pregnant. That would be much worse and Pein would be counting his lucky stars that I didn't have magick.

-Nala's friends-

"You had another vision, Ashley?" Felicia asked and Jayda finished, "Is Nala okay?"

Ashley nodded. "She doesn't have magick when she was caught. She lost her magick, somehow. What are the ways that witches can lose their magick?"

Micah answered, "Lost, given, forcibly taken. Those are the three main ways but females have another: they become pregnant and once they finish the first trimester they are unable to use their magick."

"What was the vision about?" Jayda asked.

"Her burning again but it was her capture," she replied. "The Inquisition was their introduction to her."

Ashley watched her three friends tense and they ignored her when they started talking. "The Inquisition?"

"If they are back…" Felicia trailed off.

And Jayda continued, "All magickal beings are in danger."

"Many people will die with them around and many of them won't be magickal," Micah stated.

They kept buzzing at the information and Ashley tried to keep up with the conversation, knowing that she should keep quiet while they discussed this information. Micah glanced at her and squeezed her hand. She would also be endangered because of her vision.

He said to her, "Rule 4: Fear the Inquisition."

-Village-

I stared up at the stars that were so hard to see back home with my friends because of the light that littered the towns. Deidara watched her stare at the stars and then turned to the villagers preparing the fireworks. He grumbled, wishing he could show off his ability. His art would make a more beautiful bang than their works.

"I didn't expect to see you two here," they heard from behind them and turned to see Kisame, the speaker, and Dea walking towards them.

"Copycats," I joked.

Deidara mutter, "I heard them talking about it and decided it was a good idea, un."

I chuckled, glancing at the blond, "That's not something you should share with your date, Deidara-kun but I'm glad you stole the idea."

Without giving it much thought, I put my hand in his. This was closest I've ever been to him and I smiled when I saw him blush under my scrutiny. I turned back to the other two. "Maybe we should get something to snack on before the show."

Kisame chuckled, "Deidara will want to show them how to do a proper show."

I glanced at the silent Dea. It wasn't common for her to so quiet and it was unnerving but then again I haven't been as klutz-y as usual and I knew it was building up for later. "Dea, you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled. "You're finally talking to me again."

"I'm over my childish spat with you," I stated. "Besides, we should be having fun. You got your ah….

"Friend," she offered.

"Yeah, not the word I was going for but it works," I agreed. "And I got Deidara-kun to keep me company."

She whispered in my ear, "Just don't jump his bones or your father will be pissed."

I frowned at her and turned. She had hit a nerve with that one. Dea seemed to know and smiled wanly. "Never mind, milady. As long as you don't get pregnant, you'll be okay."

They guys led the two of us to a dangos stand and they bought us some. It was when we were on our fifth each that show started. Deidara wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his body. I glanced at his blushing face and smiled lightly. He could be so shy but I was just as shy. I could feel my facing heating up from the proximity of our bodies.

I didn't really watch the fireworks. You've seen one, you've seen them all, I guess. My mind was on Deidara and then my friends who weren't here. I wondered if the portal was still open and if anymore of them would fall through. Maybe I could get back but I didn't know if I wanted to. My head swirled with the internal dialog of whether or not I wanted to go back or not.

I glanced at Dea, who had her body trying to merge her body with Kisame's side, and wondered if she wanted to go back. If she returned without me, she'd be in trouble. Was she happy here? Would she follow me if I left or stay if I chose to?

"Gah!" I exclaimed and grabbed my head. "Stop thinking and enjoy the evening."

Deidara looked at me as well as few other patrons. "Are you okay, hmm?"

"Yeah," I quickly replied. "I'm glad you asked me to this. I'm just thinking of things that would drive Mother Teresa to Hidan's level of swearing."

"Mother Teresa?" Kisame inquired.

Dea sighed, "Don't bother, Kisame. She was considered something of a saint in our world. Did a bunch of charitable things and had not a 'sinner' bone in her body. Kind of like Nala at times."

I glared at Dea and slapped her arm playfully. "I know where you sleep so stop insulting me."

The show last for another hour but by then we had found ourselves in a bar. I didn't know Kisame liked drinking sake. He just didn't seem the type, might look it but not the drinking type. Deidara was the same way. The only person in our posse that I could see drinking was Dea and she made sure to stay sober enough to deny me a third cup.

I groaned in annoyance but complied with her wishes. The last thing I needed was another drunken fiasco as a public display. If I wanted to get drunker, I could always go visit Hidan when I got back to base.

Instead for the rest of the evening, I watched my three companions get plaster while I was forced to drink virgin drinks and water. This had to be considered some form of cruel and unusual punishment somewhere and if it wasn't I would make it so….somehow.

* * *

Word of the day

Tumescent means **swelling: **swollen or showing signs of swelling, usually as a result of a build-up of blood or water within body tissues

Me: Yes one pathetic little word that has no synonym that my dictionary/thesaurus would tell me. Oh, and happy belated New Years guys. -points at the person in the door way while shouting- We need fireworks, now, un.

Deidara: Stop mimicking me, un. And I'm not giving you what you want.

Me: Then I guess you have to stay tied up unless enough of my reviewers tell me to free you but I'm sure they want fireworks too, yeah.

Please Review

~jinxed


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I've realized something and I've wondered if you have noticed. This story is sort of staying in one spot as of yet. I hope that it doesn't stay that way and that it won't scare you guys off but I can promise that eventually it will start really rolling once we get to Nala's Uncle and her big big big secret that only Dea and Nala know. I'm also trying not to have Deidara and Nala's relationship move to fast but my muse keeps telling me to move faster. That was one of the complaints I got with my Gaara story. It moved to fast. -Sigh- Stupid muses…making my readers complain.

Shoutouts-

Icyprincess1: Yes that is sad, but then again she goes and drinks with Hidan. She's going to regret it a little bit. Well, until she decides to kill him.

Xxyangxx2006: Oh, that's okay. I love what you did for my Alex/Zetsu with Soph/? story. That was hilarious. Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.

Distantdreamer104: Thank you. I hope it gets better and better as it progresses.

Invader Kyuubi: As long as they are not Firecrackers those things scare me.

Dea: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't know how you guys started um….making out but I don't think you've guys have done anything else but kiss. I'm just getting hugs and glomps from everyone lately. Oh well, I enjoy them. They make me smile.

* * *

**WARNING**

I have placed in this chapter some herbs that my character is using for her hangover. I do not claim to be a doctor or that these work. For all I know, some of them can be toxic. SO DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DIGEST. Specially in the fact that some herbs can effect the medicine that one is taking. Thank you. Some of the future concoctions I'm going to have my girl drink are poisonous in our reality. DON'T TRY AND TAKE THEM, YOU CAN DIE.

* * *

Chapter 14, Rule 5: Don't drink excessive amounts of alcohol

I woke up and groaned. I didn't think I drank that much but did come back to the base annoyed. Maybe I did go to Hidan an ask for some of his stash. I groaned again and turned to go back to bed when I hit something warm.

"What the…" I looked at the bare chest of a man's and followed it up to the silver hair that wasn't kept at the moment. "Shit!"

I jumped out of the bed and landed hard on the ground. At least I still had my clothes on but I didn't remember last night at all. I could have gotten dress before crashing. Hidan's violet eyes were staring at me.

"We didn't….I mean…" I said. "We just fell asleep together, right? Nothing else happened."

He chuckled and got up with a wicked grin. "Last night was very pleasurable for me."

I started screaming and I ran out of the room to find Dea. There was no way I could have gotten drunk enough to sleep with Hidan. Dea would have stopped me for sure or at least Kakuzu would because he shared the room with the Jashinist.

"Dea!" I shouted, slamming the door open to the room she shared with Deidara and Sasori. I ignored the two grouchy males and jumped on Dea's bed. "Dea, you better be in here because only you'd know what happened last night, if anything happened at all."

Deidara scratched his head. "She's not in here, Nala-chan. Dea stayed with Kisame last night."

I started screaming in despair, "NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo! She wasn't there. Dea, how could you betray me like this."

"What's the matter with you?" Sasori asked, nonchalantly.

Glaring at him, I replied, "You could careless, you emotionless prat. I just lost my virginity to an immortal bastard because I was drunk and I don't remember anything. It's probably a good thing I don't remember but it doesn't mean I won't regret it."

"You didn't do anything," a man growled from the doorway. "You honestly think I'd let Hidan do that in my room while I'm trying to sleep. And you're screaming has woken everyone up."

I turned towards Kakuzu, "Really! I didn't?" I could feel the anger welling up inside and my eyes narrowed. "Hidan is going to feel the wrath of witch that he wished he never lied to."

My head was pounding but I could ignore the pain like before to slaughter an immortal. I would blast him from here to kingdom come. The magick was pouring off of me in violent tidal waves, crashing into the walls in a black aura. I knew it would make me feel worse later on but at least it would tell everyone to stay clear of me.

I stormed into the kitchen and my eyes, and magick, instantly zeroed in on Hidan's back. His body tensed at the power and anger I was exuding from every pore of my body. "Hidan," I hissed. "Come here."

"I should fucking run," he stated, standing up and staring at me.

"Yeah," I growled dangerously low. "You should."

A couple of hours later, I was feeling the affects of my dark magick in my body. I felt lethargic and sick to my stomach but Hidan's bloody un-dead body mad me a little happier.

I dragged his unconscious form into the kitchen and dropped him a little ways from the entrance before taking my place to eat lunch. If I could hold it down that is. Dea placed the meal in front of me, along with some peppermint tea. The tea had a bitter taste and I knew she had put willow bark in it to help with my hangover symptoms. Then there was fennel and thyme mixed into the broth that she had given me. My liver would be working perfectly before the dinner rolled around. By the looks of her, she already gave herself the hangover remedy.

I sucked the food down and ignored the glares I received from Pein when he came in and noticed Hidan. The bloodied male could have gotten up anytime he wanted if it weren't for the paralyzing spell I had placed on him. I wanted him to get up with as much excruciating pain as possible and forcing him to stay in an awkward position worked well for me.

Finished with my meal, I got up to help Dea with the dishes when my klutziness decided to attack. I crashed hard to the ground and the bowl and cup flew from my hands, sailing through the air to shatter against the wall. The debris rained onto Hidan and I laughed. At least my klutz had affected attacked him as well.

It was then that I decided to release the paralysis spell. To get up he'd end up having the glass dig in him somehow even if he could jump out of it later. He cursed getting up and popped his neck before glaring at the prone me. We were bound to be at each others necks all day getting back at the other. Tomorrow it should be blown over and we'll be back to be friends with him making derogatory comments at me. At least I hoped it would blow over.

Scrambling to my feet, I took off. It was almost like the first day I was here and had dumped the boiling water on his head. I was lucky in the sense that he grabbed my neck but this time he knew about. He also knew about my tail. I put more of my energy and focus in to running and decided to not think of anything else.

I didn't notice the doors that flew past nor did I hear him cursing. The only thing that my brain could register was my breathing, my heartbeat, and the sound of my feet hitting the ground in a steady rhythm.

I didn't know that I had left him in the dust until I, literally, hit a dead end. The sudden stop sent me sprawling to the ground and I groaned in pain. Slowly, I got up and stared back the way I had come to see Hidan was no where in sight. Either, I had out ran him or someone had stopped him.

I think my lesson was learned. Don't get drunk. If memory served right, that was rule or maybe a corollary to a rule to save witches from the Inquisition. It didn't really matter the message was the same: drunkenness leads to bad things for a witch….always.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I'm not a man, nor am I Japanese, so it is physically and ethically impossible for me to own Naruto.

Shoutouts-

Dea: Yes you did but I'm not sure you guys did anything. Most likely Itachi threatened to use his eyes to torture you two if you even thought about it. I've never been drunk before. I wonder how I would react if I got wasted like Nala. Hmmmmm….Yes, Hidan deserved being punished but I'm pretty sure Nala went a little overboard with the reaction.

Icyprincess1: Yep, that is why I have to write them. It is absolutely funny watching people reactions when they are drunk. Like my sister making out with our male best friend.

Xxyangxx2006: I'm glad Hidan's pain brought you amusement and why are you complaining Hidan. I thought Jashinist liked pain.

Hidan: Fuck you.

Me: As much as I would like to my sorta-kinda boyfriend is the jealous type so sorry. Now back to the reader, I'm glad you enjoyed. Hopefully they can go back to being friends with Hidan hitting on her. Even though this story is a Deidara love fanfic I love the fact that Hidan is interested in her even though he won't admit. -points over to the glowering Hidan-

Hidan: I do not fucking like Nala.

Me: Of course you don't. That's why you are hiding a huge boner under that cloak when I showed you that naked picture of her.

Hidan: -blushes-

Me: Holy shit, it blushes. Please do not tell Nala that I gave Hidan a picture of her for him to whack off to. She'd kill me.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 15, Belief 3: Friendship is too precious to throwaway when they are okay with you being a witch or anything other than human

I was right. It did blow over after the day had passed or almost fully blown over. Hidan and I were a little stiff acting around the other and he didn't try to hold his language in check, swearing every other word that he could and sometimes in between words. Hell, I was wishing for a mission just so we could drunk together and makeup. Well, minus the actual making up part. That would be weird and hard to explain to my crush and Kakuzu.

Sighing heavily, I trudged to Hidan's training ground. It had been a week since the fight and I hadn't any alcohol pass my lips and from what I had heard from Kakuzu, neither had Hidan. So in my hands were a peace offering. Two bottles of sake. I must have been crazy or mentally challenged. One, I was going to Hidan, who was still slightly irked at me and two, I was willing to get drunk with him and risk the consequences of the action. To make it a little safer for my virginity, I had convinced Kakuzu…bribed…to check up on us after thirty minutes, sooner if he heard strange noises or screaming coming from Hidan's training grounds.

I raised my fist and hesitantly knocked on the door before entering. Hidan was laying on the ground with a pike through his chest. Normally, I would have freaked out and ran over to check if the person was okay but I knew what was going on and so I waited with both bottles in my arms. He opened his violet eyes and stared up me as I stared down at him, making sure I wasn't breaking his circle.

I took one of the bottles out of my arms and shook it, letting the liquid slosh around for him to hear. "Truce."

Hidan snorted and got up. He didn't pull the pike out, instead, he grabbed one of the bottles and popped the cork off the top. Taking long swig out of the bottle, he stared at me from the corner of his eyes. I probably looked nervous to him. I was biting my lip, a habit of mine when I am nervous, and I kept switching my weight from one foot to the other.

Smirking, he hand the bottle back to me. "You certainly know how to make truce to others."

I smiled and took a long drink myself. "Yeah, just don't expect me to get shit-faced again so you can trick me into sleeping with you."

"Holy fuck, she fucking swears," Hidan joked. "I wouldn't take fucking advantage of you like that. If I was going to fuck you, I'd rather you were fucking sober."

"I don't know why you are so shocked," I replied modestly, "I've been known to curse on occasion or two. And you bedding me sober, not going to happen even if you and I were the last humans on the planet, especially with that mouth of yours. Do you kiss your mother with that vile thing?"

He chuckled, "I'll grow on you." Hidan took the bottle back from me with ease and took another drink. "Besides, I'm indirectly kissing you right now."

"I think we need to go and get some cups," I shot at him and playfully smacked his arm. "Besides we can't drink to much. I think Pein-sama has something planned for us."

Hidan threw an arm over my shoulder lazily and we headed to the door. "No shit. The bastard always has something planned for us."

"Why did you make up with him again?" Dea asked me for the umpteenth time.

Her tail was swishing annoyingly around on the bed, constantly hitting the wall as it past. 'Because Dea, he's a friend and my teammate, which means we should be more than just civilized with the other. I shouldn't stay angry with him and I should stay on good terms with him."

"Yeah but," Dea said, "he's rude, sarcastic, has a foul mouth, and he kills people for a stupid god."

"Dea!" I exasperated. "You've all people shouldn't say something like that. You keep your youth and looks when you have sex with people and devour their souls. And we shouldn't have problems with other peoples walk of life."

The half-succubi huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, "You don't have to treat me like a child, milady. I understand that I sometimes kill people to survive but that is genetic, I can't help it that that is the way my kind survive."

"Technically you're only half succubi," I replied. "You don't need to kill anyone to survive. You could live off of normal food, if you wanted to try, Dea."

Dea made a face before picking up my book and thumbing through the pages. She tried to nonchalant when she asked, "So, what's this I hear about you and Deidara having another date?"

I gave her a cross look before throwing another outfit on my bed. "It's nothing Dea. What about you and Kisame? Have you done anything yet?"

Dea looked crestfallen. "We haven't done anything but kiss and snuggle. I feel so suppressed, sexually, right now." She threw herself back on my bed, barely missing the wall with her head. "I need to get laid."

I threw myself beside and sighed heavily, "Yeah, you do. You're melancholy is starting to effect me."

She laughed and stood up. "What if I told Kisame what I was?"

"I don't know what would happen Dea," I replied. "He might be okay with it or he might freak out and never want to spend another moment with him."

"I know but that doesn't mean I should keep it a secret," she retorted. "If I keep it secret and it comes up later in the relationship…. I mean, Deidara knows what you are and he's alright."

"Yes, he is. But the difference between you and I is that Deidara and I are in the same species category."

"I'm half in the same species category," Dea shot back and sat up to glower at me.

I chuckled, "So, how are you going to start the conversation. Don't panic Kisame? This isn't something serious but I'm only half human. The other half was to fuck you blind and suck out your soul."

"I see your point," she sighed heavily and flopped back again. "Ugh, I hate this."

"Tell me about it," I replied. "But if you really want to tell him, I can't stop you."

"Some friend you are, milady," she retorted. "You're suppose to say yes or no, not take the middle ground."

"I like the middle ground. It is very comfortable here."

I laughed at Deidara's story. He had taken me out to dinner and it was very nice place as well. I wondered how he convinced Kakuzu to give up money for this when he was normally would down right refuse but then I didn't really care. This was too much fun.

We both agreed that we'd avoid alcohol after what had happened last time. It was probably one of the few wise decisions we made in our lifetime. I took a sip out of my water and kept my eyes on his lips. He had beautiful lips and I pictured his lips against mine, try to force me into submission.

It was an unconscious act when I licked my lips. I shook the thought from my head and Deidara gave me a funny look, thinking I had disagreed with him on something. I smiled and waved for him to continue after the dessert had arrived. We had gone simple and order only ice cream. I chuckled as I remembered the waiters face. So far the only thing expensive we had order was the actual meal.

"Art is fleeting and should only last for a matter of moments, yeah," Deidara concluded, uses his spoon as a pointer.

"That explains why you and Sasori have such long debates on art," I joked.

"Do you see it from my point or his, hmm?" he asked defensively.

I raised my hands up, saying that I was a threaten. "I see it both ways. There are somethings that should last forever, including art and then there are some that should be fleeting. My favorite kind of art are fireworks. Beautiful colors, some designs and some of the most fleeting moments in life."

"You're avoid conflict, un," Deidara teased, calling me out.

I chuckled and bit my lip, while looking away. He was right, I was avoiding conflict. He could be so cute but I didn't think he'd like me calling him cute. Guys tended to not like being referred to as cute. It made them seem so innocent and meek. Although, I think it was leaning more so on the side of being meek.

After dinner, Deidara grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. I could feel his mouth giving my palm light kisses and I giggled. My palms were very sensitive and each touch of those lip tickled me. When he found he unwrapped are fingers and grabbed me by the waste pulling me into him. I guess I was lucky that no magick happened when he accidentally tickled me but then again, nothing usually did with my hands. The danger was in my sides.

We headed into the dark and he gently pulled me along. Leading me up a hill and until he stopped. "I'm going to show you true art, yeah."

He let me go and walked forward. I furrowed my brows wondering what he was talking about until I started seeing explosions in the sky. The shards of clay raining down from the sky in an array of spectacular colors. I clapped and I don't know why I did it but I moved up and hugged him. I buried my face into his back and squeezed hard once. He must have been shocked because the piece he had been working on didn't get to far before exploding. That was when I realized what I did and released him to step back.

I muttered something incoherent and blushed heavily. I was biting my lip again out of embarrassment. Hugging myself, I looked up at Deidara and blushed harder. If this kept up, my head would explode from all the blood rushing to that area. I could picture it happening and I squashed the images quickly before they ruined the date completely.

He moved closer to me and my face redden more. Deidara was practically on top of me. He gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I felt faint. My world was spinning from something so simple as a kiss and my analytical part of my mind wondered if this was how Ashley felt every time Micah kissed her.

I was pulled in for another chaste kiss and I enjoyed every second of it. These happy moments had to last forever. There was nothing that could ruin them, right?

As I thought that I was unaware that with each passing moment that I was getting closer to facing my death.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that there are no words of the day. I'm also sorry that I've been putting more attention to my Zetsu story than this one. Gomenasai. I do have to say this: My Zetsu story will most likely always get more attention than this one on the grounds that my Zetsu story is my baby. It was the first one that I put up here and the only one that I planned to do a sequel to, although I was convinced to do a sequel to my Gaara one which is giving me hell at the moment. Needless to say, I hate my Gaara story sequel. My other baby is my Kakashi story which I haven't put up but eventually will. This one comes in third when it comes to my fanfiction stories.

Kakuzu: That is not the way to win over your reviewers.

Jinxed: Hi, I would like everyone to meet my sexy muse even though he is not in any sort of relationship with any characters in this story.

Kakuzu: You're paying me to be your muse.

Jinxed:...If you say so. -acting real guilty-

Kakuzu: You are transferring that money into my account.

Jinxed: -shifts uncomfortably- -coughs- Yes.

Kakuzu: I don't like your tone of voice. What have you been doing? -glares at me and I cower-

Jinxed: How can you expect me to pay that much? I'm nothing but a lowly college student who's under appreciated and not paid. Her sorta, kinda boyfriend is AWOL from when I got really mad at him even though I'm now saying he's forgiven and I'm not stressed surprisingly. And I'm starting to sound like a whiny little bitch.

Kakuzu: -sighing heavily and rubbing the bridge of his nose- You'll pay me back. -cuts me off before I can say anything- But not with cash.

Jinxed: -blushes- Hell no. -tries to run but he catches me with his tendrils- Please review, they make this writer very happy. Flames will not be accepted. I tend to act irrational when I have someone insulting me like that.

Ta-ta  
~Jinxed


	17. Chapter 17

Shoutouts-

Xxyangxx2006: Ah, dang it. I was looking forward to whatever Kakuzu had planned -shifty eyes- I didn't say that. Wow, I didn't realize that with the short time that Nala was there that she was causing that much damage. Hehe, that is funny. Okay, Kakuzu you can kidnap me now. -runs off with Kakuzu-

Dea: Yeah, than I'm sorry for this chapter…for now that is….I'm going to add some drama. TT~TT Why does everyone interrupt my being kidnapped. Seriously, I'm looking forward to this?

Icyprincess1: Yea, it was sweet. Hopefully, this one ends on a sweeter note too or everyone takes it as such or something like that. Yay, I love Dea too, I'm glad she convinced me to add her.

Thank you reviewers, for your desire to protect me from the guy who gets angry a lot and is willing to kill for money. Now, I'm willing going to disappear with him now, after I go and stop him from killing Pein….ah, hell, he can kill Pein. I'm going to be making the popcorn and getting the pop and candy to watch.

Pein: Why do you want those things? -reads reviews and my replies- That is not funny Jinxed.

Jinxed: I have no clue to what you are talking about. -already has the items and waiting for Kakuzu- Dea, I hope you opened his safe and hid money on Pein so this can be enjoyable.

Dea(succubus): Yep -grabs a handful of popcorn- I brought chairs as well.

Jinxed: Sweet.

Dea: I'm still angry at you though

Jinxed: Don't worry. It will work out….It always does in the end. At least, I hope it does.

Dea: ...

* * *

Chapter 16, Rule 6: Protect Your Own

When we returned home and finally parted ways. I ran off to find Dea. The news I was going to give her was elating. I walked into the kitchen and didn't see her, nor was she in the den. That left only three places for her to be and one was in the room with Deidara and Sasori. The other option was my own room or Kisame's. I didn't want to go to Deidara's room yet or even Kisame's. So, I ran off to my room.

I didn't expect to see what I saw. Dea was a mess on our floor and Tobi was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. My mood instantly changed. This was no time to be bragging about my kiss and the feelings Deidara made in me. I quickly ran over to her to help Tobi.

"Dea, hun," I said in the most motherly tone I could muster. "What happened?"

"I told him and…and," she sobbed.

My face fell. He rejected her that was the only reason for her to be acting like this. My blood was boiling and everyone in the room could feel it. "He didn't like the information."

"What is wrong with Dea-san?" Tobi asked me. "Kisame-sempai and Dea-san looked happy together?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Tobi-kun," I replied. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"No," Dea sobbed from her prone position. "Please don't. He hates me enough already."

"Dea," I sighed. "He needs to understand the stress that it puts us through to even talk about this. Not to mention he needs to know that you trusted him enough to tell him."

Tobi looked at me, head cocked. "Tobi wonders if this has anything to do with the fact that Dea-san isn't wholly human?"

Dea sniffled and looked at Tobi. "How?"

"Tobi is childish, not stupid," he replied matter-of-factly.

I smiled and so did Dea a little. It still shocked everyone in the Akatsuki lair when Tobi had mature moments. Getting up, I started for the door, remembering what I had planned.

Dea latched on to my leg and I toppled over. "Dea, get off me."

"No," she wailed. "You're going to go talk to Kisame-kun."

"Of course not," I replied. "I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life for hurting my friend."

"Whatever happened to 'protect your own?'" Dea asked.

I replied, crossed, "That is what I'm doing. If I have to, I'll find away to wipe his mind before he blabs. Tobi restrain her please while I go kick Kisame's ass."

Tobi grabbed Dea and I took off the instant she released my leg. She may not like me doing this but hopefully I could talk some sense into Kisame. It wasn't right for him to drop her the instant he found out she was only half human. For crying out loud, he was a giant that looked like a fish.

I stormed down the halls and I barely paid any attention as Hidan and Kakuzu jumped out of my way. Kisame was going to regret this.

In my anger, it didn't take me long to be standing in front of his door. Dea was screaming a string of curses towards me in a tongue that no one hear would ever be able to speak. I, naturally, ignored them. She was to mortified to act upon them, especially when she took into consideration of where I stood.

I started pounding on the door and yelled, "Kisame, open up. I know you're in there. I can smell you, you fish."

The door open and I stopped my fist from slamming into Itachi's face. "What do you want?"

"I wish to speak to Kisame," I said, trying to sound civil. "We need to talk."

"He's not in the mood," Itachi replied.

"Like hell, he isn't," I growled. "You either let me in to speak with him or by the Goddess, I swear I will blast you and the door down, Itachi."

He stepped aside and I stomped in and rounded on Kisame, sitting at the edge of his bed. My glower increased when I saw that he was acting as if nothing ever happened. Storming over to him, I raised my hand up and sent in sailing, right across his face. The resounding crack and the sting in my hand felt good. It let some of my rage out but there was still a lot swirling around in me.

"You idiot," I hissed. "How could you be so stupid? She likes you, you dumbass. She wouldn't have told you otherwise. She felt guilty about not telling. Dea trusted you with that information and you…you…you….."

I screamed in frustration at a complete loss of words. Maybe, I should smack him again. Kisame seemed in shock from the first time and hadn't moved from his bed. His nonchalant attitude had me growling and I balled my hand into a fist and sent it flying at his face with some magickal oomph to it.

Itachi must have noticed this and grabbed my wrist before my fist made contact with Kisame's face. I growled at him my fangs bared and the look on his face told him my eyes were slit. Another example of why it sucked to be a witch: when you are angry your body tends to take on some of the animalistic sides of your familiar form. For me, that ment that my teeth and nails were sharpening and my pupils became the characteristic form of the cats, third eyelid included.

"He get's the point, Nala-chan," Itachi said calmly. "He's just revolting against a more serious relationship or should I say, he's having a hard time accepting his emotions."

My appearance turned back to human and a small sound of surprise escaped my lips, "Oh!" I suddenly felt…wretched. I had flown off the handle for one of my friends and probably just ruined any chance of a future relationship. "Shit."

I turned to Kisame and bowed. "Gomenasai, Kisame-sempai. I was just defending a friend. I didn't understand the situation completely and only cared to listen to the one side." He still hadn't move but his eyes did flicker. "I'll….I'll be going now."

I made my way to the door, feeling my face burn. "Can you send Dea-chan here?"

Looking at Kisame, I said, "Yes."

* * *

Words of the update

insinuating means **1. implying something nasty: **hinting at or implying something unpleasant **2. ingratiating: **trying gradually or cunningly to gain influence or favor _**Synonyms **_imply, suggest, hint, intimate, indicate, allude, whisper; ingratiate yourself, worm your way in, wheedle, cozy up, curry favor, get in with

licentiousness means **sexually immoral: **pursuing desires aggressively and selfishly, unchecked by morality, especially in sexual matters _**Synonyms **_unrestrained, outgoing, unconstrained, candid, open, spontaneous, frank, overt, natural, unreserved; wanton, abandoned, dissolute, licentious, immodest, immoral

Esque(suffix) meaning in the style or manner of

Inconsequential meaning **unimportant: **of little or no importance _**Synonyms **_unimportant, minor, insignificant, trivial, petty, negligible, irrelevant, frivolous, inappropriate, worthless

A/N: Yeah, I had to do it. Gomenasai, Dea. Kisame is just confused really and he is going to be talking to you. I wonder how that is going to turn out. Doesn't matter we'll only know the outcome. Dea and Kisame being back together because we all know it. They are perfect for each other. My question is how did Tobi realize that Dea is only half human? Seriously, how?

Tobi: She looks different.

Jinxed: She's from an alternate reality Tobi of course she's going to look different.

Tobi: ….Tobi doesn't like be talked to in a condescending way.

Jinxed: I wasn't. I was just stating the fact. Where's Kakuzu and the rest of the Akatsuki?

Tobi: Kisame is making up with Dea. Pein is hiding from Kakuzu and he kicked Hidan out of their room and is waiting for someone.

Jinxed: Thanks Tobi, I just remembered I'm suppose to be somewhere. Zaijian. Sorry, I'd do tongs but they don't do those on this stupid thing.

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Shoutouts-

KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAZUZU: Well here it is. Sorry it took so long. My brain sort of hit a imagination deadlock and my muses and OC's and all my other characters went on strike again. Something about me not paying them enough or another.

Icyprincess1: Hehe, same here. Only, I'm allowed to hurt my friends and siblings. Anyone else tries it and they shall suffer my wrath. I'd put them in my story to kill them off by why ruin a perfectly flowing story to fuck it over with their annoy ass. Sorry for the language but as a fellow authoress, I'm sure you agree. Yeah, I felt guilty about that too.

Xxyangxx2006: Thanks for catching the mistake. When you said that I went back and corrected and reloaded the chapter with the correction on it. Hidan, don't interrupt her while she's reviewing. -Glad I'm practically blind anyways and impervious to half-naked men- I also enjoyed my night with Kakuzu. It was quiet a pleasurable experience, to put it simply. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the slip up with the name. I have so many characters running through my head that if any start with the same constant or vowel I have a habit of switching them. Sometimes I write Sukoshi for Sophronia and vice versa. Hopefully, I'll catch them all but sometimes I don't. Stupid Freudian slip.

Dea: I wouldn't know what they are planning on doing afterwards. I leave that up to the imagination. Although maybe I could have you, really relieved, giddy, happy, energized when Nala sees you again and just imply that something happened.

Invader Kyuubi: I love everyone's reviews. They make me laugh a riot. Fish nutz. That is something I never thought of, I did think of blue balls before though. Seriously, to be completely blue like that he must have a serious case of blue balls. Maybe he'll turn normal again after he gets laid.

Kisame: That is not of your business

Jinxed: Oh, so your balls are blue, now I got to find out if Zetsu is complete two-toned in his split. Half-black and half-white penis. Hmmm….maybe with the power of magick and imagination, I can find out.

Kakuzu: You are not sneaking into his room to undress him or into the shower areas to find out if he has a split colored penis.

Jinxed: Ahhhh, come on Kakuzu don't be such a killjoy.

Kisame: I'm going to go warn Zetsu now.

A/N: I feel like I know have to do Rule , Bane , Universal Law, Belief , or House Rule . Sometimes I'm just tempted to have none and just give the chapter a random name that has nothing to deal with rules and what not. Or give it a rule, bane, law, belief, or house that has nothing to do with the chapter.

"Word" normal English…. "_Word" _in a different language

* * *

Chapter 17, Bane 3: Beware the Sneeze, Part 1

I awoke and stared at Tobi. I couldn't believe how I was able to sleep in his room at all. It was the fifth time this night that I had been awoken from his snoring and I had awoken very annoyed. With my eyes closed, I felt around at the edge of my bed for any heavy object. I grabbed the nearest thing I felt, and lodged at Tobi.

The satisfying yelp told me that I had hit my target although I still didn't know where. "Tone down the snoring Tobi or you'll awaken the dead."

"You hit Tobi between the legs," Tobi groaned.

Cracking my eyes ever slightly, I could make out Tobi curled into a fetal position. "I wasn't aiming and I don't know what I threw at you. I'm going back to sleep."

But instead of sleep, I was kept up by the light whimpering of Tobi in pain. I cursed a repertoire of words that would have put Hidan to shame because, unlike him, I also used different languages that gave me a variety of vagrant words that would make him blush. I sat up and walked over blindly towards Tobi's bed, healing him was the least thing I could do for him.

I rested my hand over his body, whispered a spell, and placed my hands on him to let the soothing magickal painkiller wash over his body. Muttering a second spell, I felt Tobi drift of into sleep. Hopefully, he wouldn't be snoring this time and if he did, he wouldn't be waking up until he was well rested.

He started snoring again and I winced. This was getting ridiculous. I turned and headed out the door. It didn't take long for me to be at Dea's room. I didn't even knock. Opening the door, I walked over to Dea's bed, ignoring Sasori and Deidara's beds.

"Dea," I whispered. "Move over."

I crawled into bed with her and finally got some sleep.

I heard an explosion and I sat up with a start. "What the…"

"It's nothing, Milady," Dea mumbled. "It's just Deidara's alarm clock."

"He has a bomb for an alarm clock?" I groaned flopping back into the bed. "I don't know which is worse: the bomb or Tobi's snoring?"

"You're the one that is dating him," she muttered and rolled over.

"Mmmm."

I started drifting back off when Sasori came over. "You two need to get up."

In unison, we said, with the covers and pillows over our head, "No, we don't."

"Get up," he said blandly and grabbed our blanket, ripping it off our bodies and exposing us to the cold air.

We sat up and glared at the puppet, "_What do you think about a termite infecting curse, Dea_?"

"_Sounds delightful, milady_," she replied.

"You're not suppose to be speaking in different languages," Sasori grumbled and walked away.

"_Like we care,"_ Dea mocked and got out of the bed, stretching.

I shortly followed but in my stretch, with the aid of the blankets and sheets, I landed on the ground in a heap. "Shverk! Clgec! Goddamn it all to Faehl."

Sasori raised an eyebrow before turning away from me while Dea snickered softly. It wasn't often you got to here me swear. I turned and glared at her while I got up from the ground. Since I had come here my expletives had increased probably due the fact that Hidan was my partner along with Kakuzu who swore sometimes himself.

Sighing, I exited the room and headed back to mine not even really taking noticed to the blushing and mostly naked Deidara. In my room, I grabbed my clothing and headed into the bathroom since Tobi was still in the room. When I exited the room, I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at the sleeping man-child.

It bounced off his head and landed on the floor but it was enough to get him to sit up, wide awake. "Tobi's up."

"Good morning," I said, cheerfully, even though I wasn't feeling the greatest. "Sorry about last night. You're not in any pain are you."

I looked at the ground and noticed my bag of stones and winced. I hit him with that. It easily weighed five pounds and some of those rocks were pointy. Picking up the bag, I looked at Tobi and muttered an extra apology.

"Tobi's alright," he said. "What did Nala-chan do to Tobi last night?"

"Oh, I just healed you and then used a spell to put you to sleep," I said shrugging. "And you started snoring again."

He scratched the back of his head and apologized for keeping me up. Tobi could be sweet at times and scary at others. It was fun waiting to see what other moods there were behind him and I tipped my head to the side. To think that I've been in the Akatsuki for well over a month and I still haven't seen Tobi's face.

"Tobi, why do you where a mask?" I asked.

I almost dropped from his deadpanned answer, "Because Tobi's a good boy."

…...

I sat at the table staring at the food in front of me. For some reason the thought of eating made me nauseous. "Ugh," I groaned. "Dea slaved away to make me something and I can't eat. I think I'm coming down with something."

Which was the last thing I needed. To be sick when Pein could send my teammates and I on a mission at any moment. I groaned again. Why did my head have to feel heavy and light at the same time. It was almost oxymoronic to think about it. My head feeling like it weighed a ton while it kept trying to spin off into space.

Someone came into the room and stood over me, casting a shadow over my food but I didn't feel like moving. "Pein wishes to see us."

I groaned again, "Tell him to send someone else on the mission Kakuzu. I feel like I need to puke."

Kakuzu muttered something before grabbing me by the scruff of the neck, turning me into a cat. "Pein wishes to see us and that is final."

"You didn't have to do this to me," I glared. "Oh, by the way, when I do puke, I'm aiming for your face."

"How about Pein," Kakuzu replied. "He is the one sending you out on the mission, not I."

She groaned, "I'm thinking about. Do you mind not carrying me by the scruff of my neck? Being forced into a curled up ball leaves a nasty crick in your back and legs."

Kakuzu moved her and held her in her arms. Her forepaws hung over his arm while her legs dangled underneath. It wasn't the most comfortable position he could have held her in but it was better than by the back of her neck.

It would just be my luck that the instant we get into Pein's office that I would turn back to normal and who should be in their to see me in my naked glory. Hidan. I glared at him while he laughed as I tried to make myself as modest as possible. I felt some cloth being tossed over my shoulder and I looked behind me at Kakuzu. At least he was kind enough to lend me his cloak even though it was technically his fault I was naked in the first place.

"You three have a mission," Pein started and I raised my hand. He glowered at me and snapped, "What is it?"

"Can I veto this idea?" I asked. "Or would you prefer for me to throw up on you first?"

"Being sick is no excuse," he growled.

I stood up carefully and wobbled to his desk. "Your choice."

And I let my sick splash on to his desk and lap before collapsing on the ground in front of his desk gasping for air. "Yuck. So what's the mission?"

-on the mission-

Okay, so maybe vomiting on Pein wasn't the greatest idea. I still wondered if a bone was broken but when I checked it out magickally it was just bruised…thankfully…and I was still forced to go on the mission. I felt like screaming or throwing a few choice energy shots in places Pein wouldn't want them.

I leaned on to Kakuzu's arm, refusing to go near, the damn near close to splitting his face from smiling, Hidan. He kept staring at me suggestively and I moved wobbled to the other side of Kakuzu.

"Hidan is scaring me," I coughed.

Oh, how I wished it wasn't Witching Disease. Maybe something would go right and it wouldn't be and by the time I got back from this week long excursion, Dea should have the results. If I was alive that is. Witching Disease had this weird ability to be harmless in one person but deadly in the next and it never was the same so a better name for it would have been Witch's Virus. I wonder if Pein would have passed the mission on to someone else if I had told him that and that it was highly contagious, for witches anyways.

"If your going to become sick again," Kakuzu started. "Avoid me."

"Don't worry," I mumbled. "I shouldn't do that for awhile. Just hope I don't get into sneezing part of being sick."

"Kakuzu turn her into a fucking cat again," Hidan laughed. "I want to fucking see her turn fucking back."

I blandly stated, "Like I said, 'Hidan is scaring me.'"

"Hidan stop acting like a sex deprived teenager," Kakuzu sighed. "And Nala, stop using me as a shield from him. If he jumps you, I'm not stopping him."

"Yeah, you'd just be extra perverted and watch, Kakuzu," I clipped. "You are such a voyeur, you know that?"

He glared at me and I smiled at him. After that, we lapsed into relative silence that was only broken by my coughing or sniffling and Hidan's occasional licentious looks that followed him chuckling.

"I call for a separate room in a separate hotel that Hidan doesn't know I'm staying at," I finally said to pop the pregnant silence that had been plaguing us.

"No," Kakuzu snapped. "Stop acting like children." He then added mumbling under his breath, "I should have convinced Pein to pass this mission on to the next person."

-in the village-

We finally reached the village and by that time I was retching at least every fifteen minutes. "The first thing I'm doing is brushing my teeth."

They entered without a hitch and went to the nearest, cheapest hotel. "You are such a fucking cheapskate, you greedy fucking bastard."

"Hidan, please tone down the swearing," I muttered. "Some people actually find that offensive."

"You've swore before," he snapped back.

I glared at him. "And I was either sick, grouchy, or some other outside force was effecting me and nothing conveys that better than a few choice expletives." I paused for a moment, "Oh, and stop picturing me naked."

"To late," he shot back.

"Kakuzu, is it okay if I kill him or torture to with in an inch of his life?" I asked as I threw my pack on one of the two beds. "And why am I sharing a room with you guys?"

Kakuzu claimed the other bed and we turned to look at Hidan. He wasn't pleased with the arrangement. "Why the fuck do I get the fucking floor?"

I stupidly opened my mouth, "It is wrong to make a woman sleep on the floor and Kakuzu paid for the room."

"I don't see any fucking women," Hidan growled.

"This coming from the man who wants to see me naked," I mumbled and fell back on the bed. "I'm going to bed."

And I fell asleep. I felt some shaking me and heard Hidan cussing up a storm but I couldn't move I was dead to the world for the rest of the day.

-night-

I woke up and the room was dark and I cursed. Hidan was just like Tobi when it came to them snoring. Grumbling, I sat up and I felt my stomach turn with the movement. I jumped out of bed and started to run for the bathroom when I tripped over the snoring ninja.

The man woke up and started cussing until he realized it was me and the fact that Kakuzu had, thankfully, chucked a pillow at us with growled, "Shut up."

Hidan whispered in my ear, "If you wanted to sleep with me, I would have joined you in the bed."

"Let me go unless you want vomit in you pretty hair," I hissed before pushing away and finished making my way to the bathroom.

I slammed the door shut and spent the remainder of the night there. If I did have Witching Disease, I should be feel the rest of the symptoms today. Or maybe I would just be paranoid enough to think of it that way. Maybe I should have did a divination reading or had Dea do one for me before I left. Getting up slowing and unsteadily, I made my way back out into the room, both men were up and ready for the day.

"You're staying in," Kakuzu said, taking one look at me. "You look like hell and you'd ruin the mission."

"Gladly," I groaned. "Where's my pack?"

I passed them and sat on the bed, grabbing my pack off the floor. The two men left while I was reaching around in my bag trying to find my runes. I didn't always use my divination tools, preferring to figure things out as I went and if something important happened in my future, Ashley would be able to see it before it happened. But since she wasn't here to help me with that, I pulled out the black velvet drawstring bag containing my onyx rune set.

Just concentrating on me and my overall health I pulled out three stones. I read them aloud, "Jera, Gebo, Othala in reverse and for good measure let's pull a fourth….And that is Algiz."

I closed my eyes and pulled up from the recesses of my mind the meanings behind each. Jera meant harvest and Gebo was a gift. Othala was ancestral property and Algiz was protection. It was strange to me for my health but I couldn't just ignore it unless my poor health was effecting my reading.

"Okay, I'm paying a karmic debt for something that I have done in the past. Well, I did kill at least two people sense I came here and caused serious amounts of damage because I was drunk so that kind of makes sense," I sighed and went on to the next stone before glancing at the door. It would be awkward explaining these to my teammates.

"Gebo: okay so it is karmic debt dealing with my partnership with the Akatsuki. So, I'm sick because of that. This still isn't helping me so unto the next stone," I growled. If I kept getting angry it would be pointless for me to continue the reading. "Okay, so I'm being told that I have to do this on my own and fix what I've done wrong. Well, I can't bring the dead back to life and I have no desire to die. I'll have to repent somehow."

"Algiz is protection at anything that can harm me or can let me sense when danger is about to happen. Hmm, maybe it is a good thing I ended up being to sick for the night on the town," I muttered. "At least I know that it isn't Witching Disease. A protection wouldn't have shown up then and if it had it would be reversed."

Packing my stones up, I planned to sleep some more before whatever disaster was planning to head our way. I needed to be as healthy as a sick person could be. To bad that only two hours later I would be woken up with the boys crashing into the room telling me to grab my shit and run.

I was fast enough. I had just grabbed my bag when Hidan roughly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. My queasy stomach couldn't take it and I ended up being sick down his cloak. Thankfully, with the account of the situation he didn't cuss at me. For a moment, I wondered what went wrong when I saw the battalion of ninjas.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a battalion but there were at least six of them from what I could see. I quickly scanned through my repertoire of spells and the only one I could think of that would help us escape. "We are the shadow. We come and go with the flow. We are the wind and we come and go as we please. No one can see us. No one can harm us. As I will it so mote it be."

I felt the magick well up inside me and wrap around the three of us. The look of utter astonishment from our pursuers told me the spell worked. I chuckled but it past when I realized these two weren't going to put me down until we were a good distance away from the village even if they couldn't catch us.

-surrounding forest-

"I can walk now," I grumbled, at least my stomach stop feeling as if I need to be sick but that didn't change the fact that I was still sick. "Or would Hidan prefer that I throw up on his back again."

He dropped me and I landed unceremoniously on my ass. "Puke on me again and I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama."

"I don't think he'd enjoy me to much," I joked feeling my nose twitch, threatening me with a potential sneeze.

I quickly scratched at the tip of my nose trying to alleviate the annoying twitch and hoped I wouldn't sneeze. That is the last thing I need right now. If I sneezed I would be changing colors and possibly blowing things up or maybe even accidentally teleporting myself into the den of the lion.

But I couldn't contain it. I started breathing heavily through my nose as it twitched and felt ticklish. I kept rubbing it, trying to stop it but it wasn't helping. My eyes started closing while my eyes started rolling up slightly. Then it hit. I sneezed, forcing my tongue to the roof of my mouth so I wouldn't accidentally bite it.

My hair turned a fiery red until a second sneeze turned it back. "Shverk," I growled.

Feeling another sneeze coming on, I pinched my nose. I was lucky enough, once, for them not to see what would happen if I sneezed but that didn't mean I'd be lucky a second time around. Both of them looked at me as I sneezed a second time and magicked my clothes off. I loved my cloak and I hope I wouldn't magick it away as well.

Standing up, I muttered under my breath and followed my partners. Today couldn't get worse…or so I hoped.

* * *

a/n: Gomen, I had a major bout of depression and didn't feel like writing anything. And my sister was suffering with her own suicidal ideation as well, which didn't help me but as you can see with this update, I'm still here and feeling a little better. Then again, I did say before "One small glimmer of hope in a sea of bitter darkness does not foretell the coming of a new dawn." It is part of a poem I'm writing, so dark, ne? Anyways, I'll try not to let my depression and my own suicidal ideation get the best of me again and try to update in a more timely fashion. I'm also sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Shverk=shit  
Clgec=Fuck  
Faehl=The equivalent of hell


	19. Chapter 19

Shoutouts-

Icyprincess: Yeah, from what I've read on using magic most people advise not using it while you are sick. It tends to throw everything off because your energies are a mess.

Dea: And Nala would replied, "What isn't wrong to day? I hope I sneeze your wings off." and then she'd storm off to sleep the rest of the day away or something along that lines.

Xxyangxx2006: I'm feeling better and I think my sister is doing better. And thank you for the hug Tobi. Hugs him back but I've been feeling better. I've been feeling so good that I lost my cynicism towards humanity. I was putting faith in it that they would give me back the twenty I lost…And I live in college. I see a hundred on the ground, I'm pocketing. Well, I now know some things to cheer me up. Reading your's and everyone else's reviews.

Disclaimer: I only own Nala, her psycho uncle, Ashley, the twins (Felicia and Jayda), and Micah. Oh, I also own some of the magickal spells I created in here. Dea gets credit for the creation of Dea the Succubus. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto….for now.

* * *

Chapter 18, Bane 3: Beware the Sneeze, Part 2

-The four friends-

They sat at the table and order a pizza. It wasn't the same without Nala but they were going to discuss her. There drinks arrived but no one opened their mouths to start the dreaded conversation. Nala was in danger and if she came back not aware of the situation, the Inquisition would find her.

Ashley wrung her hands. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and because of the cold her visions had been hard to organize. They were incoherent jumble of pictures that made no sense. She grabbed an ice cube from the water she ordered and started rubbing it on her forehead and her neck. She couldn't cool down but she wasn't sick.

Micah leaned over and pressed his lips to her feverish neck and whispered, "Your stressing yourself to much."

She glared at him before going into a coughing fit. They were right though, she was stressing herself. The last semi-clear vision she had was of Nala being sick and she ended up sick as well. Felicia had called it an empathetic vision. Nala was suffering so Ashley would too.

Grabbing her head, Ashley started rocking. It wasn't often she got visions during the waking hours but she had been getting them more and more frequently. The three knew when the vision hit it's peak for Ashley's rocking hit its peak before slowing down and allowing her to become lucid.

-vision-

_It was a long, bland hallway carved out of stone, cool as if was underground. Ashley walked with three other guardsmen wearing peculiar armor, heading deeper into the underground tunnels. _

_Her…His heart was filled with dread. The person they were about to see was dangerous. Reach his cell, Ashley grabbed the key while the other two prepared a disabling charm, the third held the prisoners food. _

_Before the key had even touched the lock, the door blasted back. She heard some yelling but couldn't make out what was being said. It wasn't possible for him to use magick. This place was made to leach people of what little magick they could still use and his powers had been bound before he had reached here. _

_The tall man walked out of the cell and she stared at him with dead eyes. His smile was malicious and it never reached his green eyes with the purple rings. He reminded her of Nala but colder…eviler. A few stands of his black hair blew across his face and the torches flickered in the same direction. His grin grew. He knew how to get out._

"_Prepare yourself my dear family," he chuckled. "I'm free and I'm coming for you."_

-end-

Ashley flinched when the server came dropping the pan on the table. "Are you alright?" the server asked.

"Yeah," Ashley nodded, her breathing slightly strained from the pain that still echoed from her vision. "I just have a migraine is all."

More frequently, migraines had been accompanying her visions. They had never pained her before but something bad was about to happen. Something that involved that man she saw in her vision.

_Who is that man, Nala? And what connection does he have with you?_

She turned to look at her friends to explain the vision and watched their faces pale. They refused to give her anymore answers other than telling her to avoid having visions as much as possible. It wasn't something she could shut off but they could help pull her out of them before anything bad happened.

And they planned to have someone in her room at all times just to pull her out of her visions when they came.

-Nala-

I woke up shivering. It wasn't my cold that was causing this problems. There was a feeling of being pulled and I knew someone was trying to summon me. Someone I didn't want to see.

Get out of bed quickly, I flicked the light on, ignoring Tobi's cries of sleep, and looked around the room for the things I needed. "Tobi get up! I need your help!"

He jumped out of bed, the instant I finished speaking. I couldn't help but smile at his readiness to help but it was probably contributed to him being a ninja and having to be ready for attack.

"I need you to go get Dea, quickly," I commanded in a rushed tone. "Tell her _He_ has escaped. That is with a capital H if she questions it. If she doesn't get up drag her ass here. I don't care if she is naked and in the middle of having sex. She needs to be here now."

Tobi nodded and took off while I dumped my bag out on my bed. I grabbed four quartz crystals along with my compass and placed them in their respective space around the room. I would soon have to do this to the entire base but for now, Tobi's room would have to do.

Thankfully, I had woken up on time and was able to pop up a temporary shield around my body. It was already draining me of my energy and it was making me frustrated at the slowness of Tobi and Dea. Rushing over to my bed again, I grabbed the sage and lavender smudge stick and started burning it. I had to clear out _His_ energy from when _He_ touched me.

My mind wondered to how _He_ escaped but I quickly pushed it from my mind. Now was not the time to be worried about _Him _but making it so _He_ couldn't pulling me to _Him_. I shivered still feeling _His_ cold touch.

I turned to the door when Tobi came in with an awake behind him. "We're doing that ritual, milady," she said looking at the crystals and taking note of the smell of sage and lavender.

She ran to the bed and grabbed the seven white candle, placing the five pillar candles on the points of the pentagram I hastily drew on the ground and two went besides the bowl, and lit them for me. The last things I placed, before grabbing my silver athame, was the offering dish with some salt water and one empty glass candle holder.

"Tobi I'm going to need some of your blood," I said softly. "Which means we're going to need a bare hand, unless you're okay with me slicing through you glove. Dea get the shield for a bit. I won't be able to maintain both and it is already sapping me of my strength."

Dea nodded her head while I waited for Tobi to give his conformation. He removed his glove and said, "Tobi will help because Tobi is a good boy."

I sliced my hand open, making sure the blood dripped into the salt water, and handed the blade to him. "Try and keep the blood in the bowl. It's okay if some falls on to the ground but we want it to stay as neat as possible. Now copy me."

I sat down and Tobi followed, slicing left hand open like I did. "Now what does Tobi do."

"Echo what I say. I'll nod my head when you are to repeat," I breathed. I could still feel the pull of the summoning but it was weakening as the ritual progressed. "I must warn you. Some memories of yours might be transferred over to me just mine go to you. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. If you need to discuss them Tobi only Dea and I can know."

She watched Tobi's hand twitch and his body tensed at what she said, briefly. He nodded and offered his hand to her. Nala grabbed it and let their blood mingle.

"A blood tie of protection," she nodded and Tobi echoed.  
"Between you and me.  
Safety shall be found,  
As our blood mingles.  
A protection,  
Made from blood."

I moved to pick up the tapered candle that Dea had hastily carved my name in and for Tobi to do the same. Tobi seemed to understand that we needed to move our bleeding hands over to the glass container and we let our blood drip in while the wax dripped from the tapered candle into the container turning the candle pink. Dea moved in to pour a little bit of the salt water into the container as it filled up.

"This place is a sanctuary.  
Good within and evil without,  
Those who wish harm,  
Shall not find entrance,  
While one of us stays within,  
These walls of stone."

The wax dripped faster as if it sensed the ending of the spell, burning the candles faster and faster make the new candle of blood, salt, water, and wax.

"As I will it so mote it be."

The wax hardened in the container and the candles blew out from the magickal wind that was created. The three occupants of the room jumped as the four crystals broke from the pressure of doing their jobs. It made sense that they would break. The person they made this spell to protect against was extremely powerful. _He_ was more than the two girls and the Akatsuki combined and pure evil.

Tobi tipped his head and I stared at him. "Dea, I think you should leave. Tobi and I need to discuss things. Also go set up for the ritual to involve as many members from the Akatsuki as possible and to extend to the entire base. We'll have time to prepare a memory block for the others so that we don't intrude on anything private."

I felt Tobi's hand squeeze around my hand for a moment before it released revealing that both our hands had healed. We sat in silence while we waited for Dea to vacate the room with the needed materials.

"First things first Tobi," I said. "I'm still going to call you Tobi and secondly, I don't care what you look like."

"You could have stopped us from sharing memories," he was furious and scary, his one visible eye glowing red.

I moved back by a about hairs width before replying, "Yes, but I did not have the time. You most likely have memories of me that I wish not have shared." I got up and moved to my bed and started placing things back into the bag. "And with the fact that I have my back turned to you, it is showing that I'm trusting you not to kill me for knowing your secrets Tobi."

"Your uncle is out to get you."

I turned and looked at him, pushing my magickally altered black hair behind my ear. "Yep. He probably wants me to help him kill my father."

It was hard to hid the pain looked that crossed my face. My uncle had taught me everything I knew. He was like a surrogate father when mine was to busy to pay much attention to me. I sighed heavily and sat down. At least my nose wasn't twitching, threatening a sneeze at any moment.

"After that, he'll turn on me… Unless he wants me to give him my powers. Then I'll die when I turn 18," I muttered the last bit under my breath and scratched my nose to abate the tinkling sensation. "One second."

I sneezed and my pillow started on fire. Grumbling, I waved my hand and put it out. "This sucks. I need a drink. Do you have anything?"

"Tobi doesn't drink," Tobi answered.

"I know Tobi doesn't drink but you aren't Tobi," I shot back before sneezing again, magicking off Tobi's clothes.

I screamed and quickly buried my face into my burnt pillow. At least his mask had stayed on. This was getting ridiculous. I could possibly do anymore damage…could I?

Apparently, I could….

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys but I think I'm discontinuing the word of the day for both of my stories. It becomes long and tedious thing to do and my computer decided to go and be stupid so getting on the internet has me jumping through hoops. My dictionary on word is also not working but eh who cares.

Deidara: -walks- When do I get to kiss Nala again, hmm? Why haven't I been in the chapter for awhile, eh?

Me: You are on a mission.

Deidara: Liar, un!

Me: That would have worked so much better without the un, yeah.

Deidara: -making a clay explosive-

Me: Okay, my newer muse has just gone and got violent. -runs and hides behind Kakuzu and Hidan-

Kakuzu: Deidara, you'll be paying for any damages done to this area with your broken bones.

Deidara: ... I better see Nala

Me: Maybe next chapter, yeah.

Deidara: -glares-

Please Review my last chapter only got three and which is roughly average for my chapters but one can always ask for more. I need more. They are my happy drug.


	20. Chapter 20

Shoutouts-

Dea: Yep, he is…it is time to go in hiding everyone

Xxyangxx2006: We enjoyed seeing you naked Mr. M. I wonder how this roommate relationship is going to go with the fact that poor Nala now knows his deep dark secret.

Icyprincess: I hope so. I try to make my bad guys worse than the bad guys in the story or at least just as bad. They technically have the same plan in the end. Maybe he and the Psycho Uncle will team up in the end.

In the last chapter….

"_I know Tobi doesn't drink but you aren't Tobi," I shot back before sneezing again, magicking off Tobi's clothes. _

_I screamed and quickly buried my face into my burnt pillow. At least his mask had stayed on. This was getting ridiculous. I could possibly do anymore damage…could I? _

_Apparently, I could…._

* * *

Chapter 19, Bane 3: Beware the Sneeze, Part 3

I sat in the kitchen still in shock. I had accidentally stripped a very powerful and scary man of his clothes. It could get worse. If it did then the gods were punishing me for something. Maybe it was for the people I had to kill for the Akatsuki. I really could not get out of this bind. It wasn't like I could go up to Pein-sama and say, "Hey, I'm sorry but my karma is being a bitch so I can't kill anyone for you anymore." Yep, that would roll over well.

Sighing, I got up and poured myself another cup of tea. I needed to get better soon before I did some other stupid stunt. It was bad enough that I had to do magick while sick. Luckily my spells weren't going all wonky…at least not yet that is.

I sneezed and looked around the room for any changes and notice none. One harmless one…or so I thought.

Down the hall, I heard shouting of a woman that wasn't Dea or Konan. I dipped my head out of the kitchen and looked at a mysterious redhead female storming my way with multiple piercings on her face. She had them in the same place as Pein and I couldn't remember anything about Pein having a sister.

"Nala," she yelled. "You on do this spell this instant."

I looked at the female redhead and felt my eyes size increase. "Pein-sama?"

"No, I'm the tooth fairy," she…he replied. "Of course I'm Pein."

"I hope you aren't the tooth fairy," I shot back. "Those things are deceptively vicious and evil."

He glowered at me and snapped, "Undo what you've just done."

"Can't. I'd love to but it isn't possible. Sex changing spells have to wear off after 46-98 hours," I remarked, looking at a snickering Konan in the background. "Your girlfriend finds it amusing."

Konan's face fell and she glared at me but I turned my attention back to Pein. "You mean to say, that I'm going to be a female for 2-4 days."

Dea walked in and stared at Pein. "Who cursed you to being a female?" She turned to look at me and said, "What he did he do to you that warrant this kind of torture?"

"I sneezed," I replied, nonchalantly. "Pein-sama, before the other males see you like this. I'd advise you to just disappear for at least 2 days."

-(just incase…..transition)-

I was back in my room and staring at Tobi, finally able to share a drink of sake. The Akatsuki were doing a real number on me. I couldn't even describe how quickly I learned to love alcohol since coming here when back home I wouldn't even think about touching the vile stuff.

I must have said it aloud because Tobi answered, "Having to kill people and see things that you normally wouldn't, would force anyone to the bottle."

"Cheers," I replied, tapping half filled bottle to his. "At least I have not sneezed in 6 hours and we got this placed so well rigged for safety that will take a legion of devils to penetrate."

"Thanks to Dea and your craftiness," he answered.

I smiled, "And your help in the beginning, Tobi. Now we have a shared secret. Will that make us bitter enemies or better friends."

My speech was starting slur but I didn't care. Every sip tasted like liquid fire and I was nice and warm. At least I haven't done anything embarrassing, other than sleeping in the same bed as Hidan, like stripping my clothes off or actually _sleeping_ with Hidan.

"Sorry about the clothes," I slurred, falling back into my bed. "You should have seen what I did to Pein-sama. He looks very sexy as a woman."

I started giggling. It was absolutely hilarious thinking of Pein as a female. I'd hate to see what would happen to Hidan if he tried to make a pass on Pein. Never mind, I'd love to see that happening. The Jashin worshipper wouldn't live very long afterwards. I giggled harder and fell out of my bed…right onto my bag of sharp pointy rocks.

"Ow!" I gasped, grabbing the rocks and tossing them under my bed. "Stupid rocks."

There was a brief feeling of me going to regret that action tomorrow but I didn't care. I was too far gone and happily drunk. Tobi was over by me and helping my back. Without thinking, I ripped off Tobi's mask and kissed him, tongue and all. He must have been shocked at my abruptness because I don't think he would have let me get as far as frenching him if we were both sober.

Lessons learned tonight for me…Well there were three. First, don't learn the secret identity of the masked man in a criminal organization. Second, don't rip said mans mask off. Three, don't French kiss said man. And I guess a fourth one could come out of the last to…Don't get drunk.

There was a whack to the back of my head and then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, I'm here to tell you that this might be the last chapter for awhile. My finals start on the 29th so I'm going to be studying hard for my exams. Not to mention I have like a billion other things to do. I'll try and get another up but there are no promises. Now please review, it make me strive to write another chapter sooner.

Kakazu: That's bribing.

Me: So...

Kakazu: Next time say that if they don't they have to start paying you money to read.

Me: Can't do that. Not my property. Kishimoto can sue me for all I'm worth if I tried to make money off of his merchandise.

Kakazu: You're worried about being sued after all the things you've done.

Me:... They can't prove anything. The evidence is circumstantial at best, so I'm getting off Scott free.

Kakazu: -rolling eyes-

Me: Please review. They make me happy because they feed this very hungry mind, body, and soul. And sometimes I eat them for breakfast.


	21. Chapter 21

Shoutouts-

xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx: I'm actually thinking of adding a scene like that for humor maybe Dea doing it to him for all the times he made a snide remark against Nala.

Dea: Drunk! I am not accountable for any of my actions….accept for drinking which made me kiss Tobi…after tearing his mask off.

Icyprincess1: Or maybe he's more of gentleman than he lets on by not letting her go any further than kissing. She is going to seriously regret that in the morning.

Xxyangxx2006: It's okay Pein you'll be going back to normal soon and you can't kill her. Who will leave hilarious review in the future. Give I love all my reviewers, I just look forward to these one's. The last line….whoops. That was something random I wrote that I thought I deleted but apparently did not. So, I fixed that and hopefully future readers won't become confused about that accidental line. Thanks for telling.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this craptastic chapter, I had to force it out. And I think Ashley, Micah, and the twin succubi (Felicia and Jayda) are going to be in the story more than I intended.

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese or even a man for that matter (at least last time I checked). Enough said for ownership.

* * *

Chapter 20, House Rule 2: No Fire Spells, No Electrical Spells, and No Throwing Them

I woke up with a loud groan. My stomach was turning and my head was pounding, the tell-tale signs that I had a little too much to drink last night. My stomach lurched and I ran towards the bathroom, knocking Tobi down to get to the bathroom.

I retract my previous statement. I had way too much to drink. Flushing the toilet, I got up to do the other necessities of my morning routine. The next thing to follow was an apology to Tobi for pushing him down and for whatever I did last night. I had a feeling, I did something that I should regret horribly and I didn't think Tobi would elaborate, either of them. Maybe if I asked but a feeling told me that it would make me awkward around him.

"I'm sorry Tobi for pushing you…" I trailed off and started twiddling my fingers. "And for whatever I did last night."

"Don't ever drink that much again Nala," he replied and the way he said it, told me that it was the other speaking.

"What did I do?" I asked, slowly.

He walked passed and into the bathroom. "You kissed me."

I shouted and I was sure everyone heard me, "I DID WHAT?" What followed was a string of curses in my native tongue.

-TRANSITION-

I sat at the table and nursed a cup of hangover curing tea, right along with a glass of water. My stomach couldn't handle food at the current moment and I knew even if I wasn't suffering from a hangover, I still wouldn't be able to choke any food down. I didn't know if Deidara and I were and item, or anything like that, but it still felt like I just tried to cheat on him. And to cheat on him with Tobi, no less.

My head hit the table with and I omitted a loud groan. "What's wrong with you?"

I recognized the voice of female Pein and grumbled, "Don't even ask."

"Nala had to much to drink last night and she did something with Tobi that Nala regrets," Tobi said bouncing into the room.

I lifted my head and glared at the orange masked man. When we were alone, I was going to castrate him and then strangle him. The dark aura around me, darkened more so with those thoughts and Tobi booked it out of the room.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't sleep with him if that is what you are thinking, Pein. I don't think Tobi would let me do something so stupid, even if he was drinking with me." I groaned again, "Ugh, my head feels like it just got hit by a freight train."

That was when Hidan decided to walk in and talking loudly as well. "Woah, who's the fucking hot bitch."

I would have found it funny if it weren't for my current situation. "Um, Hidan…that's Leader-sama. And I'm going to leave before he murders me."

I followed Tobi's example and ran out of the room. This wasn't my week. If this kept up, I could expect to be dead by the end of the month and that was being optimistic. But there was someone I needed to find. If she was still here.

The only problem was that she was in Deidara's room. There was always Konan I could go to and ask about my problem but I didn't picture her to have a lot of male partners in life. I was sure that the only man she had ever been with was Pein or the real Pein not these corpses. The joys of sharing memories with Tobi. Thankfully, the others didn't know my major secret. I wondered how Kakuzu would react to me being loaded or worth a good substantial amount of money if he could hold me ransom.

-TRANSITION, home (I know a lot but I'm having a hard time getting this to flow)-

Ashley paced in her room peeved. Ever since that vision of the man escaping, her friends had been taking extra precautions to stop her from seeing anything of the future. How was she to know if she had stopped Nala's death if she could see what her actions were doing? She plopped on the bed, ignoring the taps on her window. There wasn't a bone in her that wanted to talk to Micah.

She was contemplating breaking up with the vampire but apart of her understood the situation and knew that they were only trying to protect her from that man she saw. What pissed her off even more was the fact that they were refusing to tell her who he was. Why was it so important that they protect her from him? Ashley didn't know him and he certainly didn't know her. He probably wouldn't even give her second glance if they passed on the street.

"Open the window, Ashley. I know you are in there," Micah said. "Or have you forgotten that I can see in the dark."

"Go away Micah," she huffed. "I have no desire see or speak to you."

Micah refused to leave but he didn't go back to talking or convincing her to let him in. He knew that eventually she'd relent and open the window. Even if a week had gone by since then. It wasn't like he enjoyed leaving her in the dark but Nala's parents had gotten back from their business trip and had called the three friends to find out where she had gone. Now he had the additional problems of dealing with worried parents. The news for them had travels fast.

The Inquisition coming back to power and Nala's uncle free from his cell were things that one did not want to worry about. They didn't want to add to Ashley's worries by telling her about that man and the crimes he had committed. What he would undoubtedly try again.

Sighing, he got comfy in his tree nook, knowing that it was going to be a very long and cold night, even for the undead.

-TRANSITION, Nala-

I had received as much information from Dea as I could. She had given me both the pros and cons of having to tell Deidara about my drunken incident. Then she reminded me that as long as I chose to help the Akatsuki, they would use my looks to lure in those they wished to dispose of or question. She was right about that but at least he knew that is what I was getting paid to do. It almost made me feel like the Akatsuki whore. Or was it a geisha.

Shaking my head, I headed off to Deidara's training grounds, worrying my lip until beads of blood pooled from the chewing. Should I tell him or should I keep it a secret? The question was driving me insane. It wasn't like we were a couple. Yeah, it was obvious that we both liked the other but was it something that could grow. If I told him would it become something more or would I kill that flower before it even had the chance to bloom? And if I kept it secret there was the chance that it would make the relationship wither and die.

I was over thinking this and giving myself a nasty headache along with it. Staying quiet would eat me alive and telling him made me worry to death. "Clgech! Stop thinking about it."

I had reached the door and opened it. It wasn't uncommon for me to train with Deidara or for me to ask him for help. I watched him train for a bit before calling out to him. He stopped and smiled before running over to greet me.

I did give myself time to beat around the bush and just blurted my sin out, "I kissed Tobi last night. I was drunk and stupid and…"

He started laughing, "Tobi already told me, yeah."

"Huh?"

"Just don't do it again, un," Deidara said again. "Besides it's not like we are a couple….yet."

I blushed, "So you forgive me?"

"I didn't talk to you this entire week, un," he answered. "If you didn't confess than I wouldn't have forgiven you, yeah."

Well, that was pathetically easy. I sighed heavily and took a fighting stance. Might as well get some training in. He jumped away and started lodging bombs at me. It was great for practicing my mid and long distance fighting. I threw up a shield and started dodging the attacks that around it.

I was improving in some aspects. There was no longer a need to say shym or ma'ak for the shield and exploding things.

An hour later found us in the kitchen with me breathing heavily. Deidara lied about being okay with the fact that I drunkenly kissed Tobi for he had fought harder and longer than he normally would. In result, we were both scarfing down the meal that Dea had put in front of us.

The others were staring at Deidara's slightly spikier hair and I shrugged when they looked at me. "You used an energy ball on him."

I looked up at her with some noodles hanging out of my mouth. "Ysh." Swallowing the food, I repeated, "Yes."

Dea gave me a crossed look. "You know you've been banned from doing those."

"Yes, yes," I answered nonchalantly while waving my fork at her. "I know, whenever I use a fireball or energy ball bad things tend to happen."

"Then why did you use it?" she interrogated.

"I don't need to be reprimanded Dea," I groaned. "It was self defense with Mr. Bombshell over here attacking as if to kill."

Deidara looked at me his look a mix between a glare and happiness. I chalk the happiness up to the bombshell comment. "That isn't a good enough excuse or need I remind you about the last time you used it."

"No," I snapped. "Besides nothing bad happened…Other than the fact that Deidara's hair is spiky."

Pein looked at Dea and asked, "What happen the last time?"

"For the fireball or the energy ball?" she shot back.

"Both."

"Fireball was a forest fire that took about a week to put out and the energy ball was a city wide blackout."

I whined, "It was an accident, okay. I didn't mean for either of those to happen and besides, I'm very good at impromptu spells and potions. Those two make up for my other things I am lacking in or don't you agree?"

"Fine, I know I can't do impromptu spells and if I did…" she trailed off.

"The potential apocalypse," I finished.

"Shut up and finish your meal."

"Gladly."

-TRANSITION-

After lunch I joined Dea and her teammates in Kisame's training ground. It turned out that only Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame had their own area to train in for the Akatsuki and when I thought about it, it made perfect sense. Deidara was because of his bombs and who wanted to be in the same room that Hidan sacrificed people. Kisame was because of the mass of water in the room and from the sounds of it, he had made it so.

I rolled my shoulders and head, getting a few pops out of my joints and a disgusted look from Dea, before taking a relaxed, seemingly unguarded, stance. There were a few spells already on the tip of my tongue to use and from the furrowed eyebrows, Dea was coming up with a few of her own. I smirked knowing that she was going to have a hard time.

Kisame attacked me while Itachi went after Dea. A thick chain shot from my hand and wrapped around his body and I watched him topple. I turned to watch Dea while Kisame struggled with the heavy chains. Itachi wasn't giving her anytime to say a spell and I chuckled. She usually could only get the spells to work if she was standing still and in a perfectly quiet room.

That would be an area that she had to work on. "Don't turn your back on me."

I turned towards Kisame and muttered, "He who attacks me  
Will soon see  
That there is no harm  
As I say my charm."

His sword flew from his and splashed into the lake, sinking to the bottom. He started throwing punches at me while I dodged with my hands collapsed behind my back. Letting my mind wander over the next spell.

"A sticky web  
From my mind stems  
Trapping the man  
Where his next hit lands."

I stopped my dodging and let the punch nail me in the chin. My body smacked the ground and the wind was knocked out of me in one quick whoosh. When I caught it again, I sat up to stare at the ensnared Kisame.

"Next time, I'm using: stand and stare, while the web ensnares. It will be less painful for me," I noted to myself.

Standing up, I turned back to Dea's fight. She left her impromptus and had started fling fireballs at Itachi. I watched as one near missed, singed a corner of his search and then turned back to Kisame.

I walked over and stood in front of him. "Give up a…." A loud yip left my mouth and I hit Kisame, sending up both toppling to the ground. My ass was stinging. I turned to look over at Dea and glared.

"What is it with you and hitting me in my rear with those damn energy balls of yours," I hissed.

Her reply came out muffled around her hands, "I'm sorry, milady. Honestly. I wasn't aiming for you at all. Itachi just dodged over that way."

I growled and tried to stand up but my body jerked back into Kisame's. "What the?"

Kisame starting laughing, "You got caught in your own spell."

"Shut up. I'm just a victim of friendly fire," I stated and slapped in the chest.

I regretted that action for now my other hand was trapped (my other arm being pinned between our bodies). "This just isn't my month."

* * *

Translation:  
Shym=Protect  
Ma'ak=Explode (works better on organic material)

A/N: I finally finished it.

Deidara: Now go back and proofread, yeah.

Me: I don't wanna.

Deidara: Jinxed, un.

Me: You're back in the story, un.

Deidara: There should be more Deidara time in the story.

Me: Tobi sick him.

Tobi: Tobi isn't a dog and you got Tobi in trouble by having Tobi tell on Nala.

Nala: Why did you have me kiss him in the first place? I don't even like Tobi or Ma…other Tobi like that.

Me: Blaming the plot bunnies. They wanted me to ruin your chances with Deidara. And I might see if Dea wants to do another cameo for the next chapter or the following one after that. Hmmm…I should go ask her or…I don't know. Wait it can't be the next one to short notice. Okay chapter 22. So she can do some of her relationship growth with Kisame.

Dea: If you try ruining my relationship…

Me: What hurt me? Who'll finish the story. You?

Dea: Yes

Me: …Well you can't and that's final.

Nala: You so stole that from Firefly or was it the movie Serenity.

Me: -chuckles- I love the movie.

Everyone: We know.

Kakuzu: I believe you watched that twice in one day.

Me: Yep and I would have watched it more but there is so many other wonderful things on Netflix like Ghost Whisperer. Then there is the Wii to play and the fact that I'm going to be working soon. Yay, I got a job everyone. I'll be making wonderful money soon. Well, got to go. Long ass trip tomorrow. Three hour drive to my sisters house and we're leaving to early for my liking.

Oh and sorry for not proofing it. If you find a mistake just copy past it in their or telling me where and I'll go in and fix it.


	22. Chapter 22

Shoutouts:

Xxyangxx2006: I hope that stereotype project went alright.

Icyprincess1: Haha, I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter.

xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx: Nice name by the way. And thank you.

Dea: It's your fault Dea. Oh, and the wait is over.

* * *

Chapter 21, Bane 4: I hate being small

I struggled against the sticky webbing that had me bound to Kisame and growled, "I'm going to kill Dea when we get out of this." We heard the suppressed laughter of Dea floating to our ears. "Or better yet, Itachi can kill her and we can mutilate her body."

"I do not believe Itachi will do such a thing," Kisame replied.

"You better believe it. I'll use magick if I have to," I huffed still struggling.

I stopped struggling and let another spell spill from my lips.

"The spell that has been cast  
Has served its last  
And let it disappear with unduly haste."

"That didn't really rhyme."

"Shut the hell up Kisame or it will be you, instead of Dea that will be on the receiving end of my next magickal attack," I snapped.

"She's gone," Kisame stated.

"Smart girl," I exasperated, still sitting on Kisame's chest. "She leaves her fuck buddy though and I guess that means I can use you to my own amusement."

-transition-

Three hours later, Kisame walked out of the training room, carrying a sleeping Nala in cat form. "Tobi, this is yours." Kisame tossed the cat at him. "And make sure to let the girl get plenty of rest. If she transformed in exhaustion, she needs the rest."

He turned and left leaving Nala in Tobi's care." Tobi scratched her behind the ear and she stared purring in her sleep, her claws kneading his arm. "Mr. Kitty should be careful with those claws or Tobi will have to clip them."

-transition-

"Ah, aren't you so cute, Nala?" Dea said, scratching my ear until I took a swipe at her hand.

I hissed, "Very funny, Dea. Why doesn't everyone take pleasure in the fact that I'm a kitten? Laugh it up guys. Just go and give me a reason to claw out your eyes and eat your faces."

"Bitch has some fucking claws," Hidan laughed and I lunged across the table at him.

"Bitches are dogs you dumbass," I hissed latching my claws in his face.

He started cursing and ripped me from his face causing more damage than I could ever hope for in this pathetically small form. "Ha-ha, you hurt yourself more."

Hidan stood up to his full height and I shivered. "Clegc."

I turned tail and started running. Where was someone you could hide behind when you need them? But then, I had to things going for me I was small and fast and not to mention very agile while Hidan was a bumbling, slow buffoon.

A door open in front of me and I ran between the legs of Sasori. "Deidara, your girlfriend's in the room."

My ears perked at the sound of that but I refused to come out from under my hiding place. "Have you seen that fucking bitch?"

"I haven't seen any dogs Hidan but if you are asking about Nala, I saw her run that way," Sasori answered the Jashinist. "Now, excuse me. I have a mission debriefing to see about."

I let out a sigh of relief from my under the bed that was short lived. Deidara looked down and laughed, my fur rising on my body from the intrusion. "There you are. I thought Sasori said you were hiding in here, un."

"I'm not coming out unless Hidan is for sure not coming back," I replied.

"He won't, un," he answered. "Now, come out, yeah."

I slowly exited and Deidara grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. "How long until you turn back into human Nala, hmm?"

"Don't know," I sighed, stretching out and yawning. "I'm in my energy conserving mode and pardon the horrible pun but I'm going to take a little cat nap."

He chuckled and started scratching me behind by ear. "Ah, does kitty Nala like having her ears scratched, un."

"Shut up."

-transition-

Sasori returned and looked at his sleeping partner. He had to admit that it was funny and kind of cute that he was passed out with a sleeping Nala purring on his chest. He turned and left the room after grabbing his tools for fixing his puppet.

It wasn't long afterwards that Hidan came back to the room and started pounding on the door. "Sasori, you fucking lying bastard. She was in here the whole fucking time, wasn't she?"

I awoke with a started, jumping and spitting, and dug my claws into Deidara's chest. "Shit, un."

He hugged my small form close to his body and calmed me down before placing me under the bed to answer the door. "What do you want Hidan, hmm? Some of us are trying to sleep after a long mission."

"That bitches in fucking here and I fucking know it," Hidan cursed.

"I thought you and Nala got along, hmm?" Deidara replied, yawning. "Besides, if I had a beautiful woman in here, I'd be sleeping."

I blushed heavily at his comment and yet couldn't help feeling pleased that he would say that. He was just so adorable and incredibly sexy. Or maybe that was my sucker-for-blonds speaking very loudly at the moment? Besides, it wasn't like we could do anything. I was stuck in cat form for the gods' sake and I think he would drop below negative infinity if he was into bestiality. I quickly shook my head to dispel those horrible thoughts and went back to listening.

"You've calm down now," I heard Kakuzu say and I risked peeking out from my hiding place.

Kakuzu had Hidan held in the air by his tentacles before turning towards me. "Nala, Leader-sama wishes to speak with the three of us."

I walked over to him and sat back on my haunches. "I guess I'll go along and explain my predicament to him."

We made it to the Pein's office and we waited for the man to call us in. My tail kept twitching with my irritation. Why would he call us here and then have us wait outside. It felt like an hour had crawled pass before we were permitted to enter.

"Why are you a cat, Nala?" Pein said, instantly zoning in on my furry self.

I laughed nervously, "I got a little too serious in my training with Kisame."

"He grabbed the back of your neck."

"No," I stated, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Well, to put it simply, when a witch uses too much power and her body needs to recuperate after such an incident, it can do one of the three things: seal the witch's powers permanently, make her sleep for a very long time, or put her in an energy saving form without powers. I'm in my energy saving mode."

"And when will you be turning back?"

"I don't know. It can happen tonight or a week from now or maybe even a month or year. However long the body decides it needs to rest and I did do that long complicated spell not that long ago on top of being horrendously sick. I'm glad you're back to being a man, Pein-sama."

He started rubbing the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, "I have no choice but let you stay here and have your partners go on missions then."

"Well, I don't exactly have any powers at the moment," I replied as casually as I could.

"Fine, you leave," Pein snapped.

-Translation-

I sat at the table and sighed. "It isn't easy being small. I want to be big again."

"Tobi thinks Nala should enjoy being young while she can," Tobi said.

"And Nala thinks Tobi is speaking stupid again. I want my human body back. I miss my opposable thumbs," I whined.

"It's your own fault milady," Dea muttered, still nursing a clawed hand. "You shouldn't have tried magick that was beyond you like that."

I huffed, "It's not beyond me. If it was then the magick would have rebounded and killed me."

Dea grinned. "You remember the last time something like this happened to you?"

"Of course," I laughed. "The test for impromptu spells. My first one and I ended up in my familiar form."

"That was your second spell," Dea started to correct. "Your first impromptu spell caused you….

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted over her.

Deidara gave me a questioning look. "Don't look at me like that. I have no idea what Dea is taking about, none whatsoever."

"Oh," Dea remarked, "then how ever did you get those scars?"

"A magickal mishap, nothing more and nothing less," I stated.

"Of course it was," Dea remarked. "You messed up the spell that you were speaking."

"I was under a lot of pressure."

"No, duh," the succubus said. "I was practically pissing myself too. Or have you forgotten I was taking the test right along with you."

I sighed again and jumped off the kitchen table. "I want my own body back. I hate not being able to do anything. My teammates are out risking their lives and I get to sit back here in relative comfort and safety."

-Living room-

I was purring. It was annoying that I had the habit of a cat when in this form and this was one of those moments. Given it wasn't so bad, I was sitting on Deidara's lap while he scratched me behind my ears.

"Enjoying yourself, hmm?"

"Don't stop, Deidara. Feels to good," I purred.

"Okay, yeah."

I heard Dea and Kisame walk in but stop at the sight of us on the couch. Deidara must not have notice because he kept at his early task.

"We should just leave those two lovebirds alone," I heard Dea whisper, kind of loudly, to Kisame.

I chuckled, "We have an entourage."

"Let's go somewhere more private, un."

He picked me up and we walked right past the two intruders. The next morning, I woke up back in my original body, curled up next to Deidara.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the wait. I did not die or anything and those who read my other stories know that because I updated on my Zetsu story. I was just having issues with coming up with the idea. And then I changed the name because I don't want Nala's secret coming out just yet. Maybe in the next chapter or two or five but not yet. Deidara and Nala have to have their first kiss at least. And for those who have perverted minds, I don't want to hear anything about Deidara petting his pussy.


	23. Chapter 23

Shoutouts-

xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx: I agree with the jealously.

Dea: Well, she's technically not naked. She transformed for a different reason. If Nala is forced into that form then she goes back naked if not, fully clothed.

Vivianne Haki: I'm not sure. I don't even know if I have ever watched House of Night. I guess great minds think alike. And magick is spelt that way. Magic with a 'c' is for parlor tricks that magicians do. Witches use magick it is how they differentiate between the two so people don't think they are going to pull a rabbit out of a hat. And in the olden days c sometimes was attached to a k. The spelling was weird to. Like Ye Olde Book Shoppe. Ye=The. I don't right this story for reviews. They just make me happy. Yeah, I couldn't come up with a name for her and I have friend from Germany that's name happens to be Nala. All witches in my story have a familiar form and a cat just happens to be Nala's. Nala is stupid like that. The pronunciation is different. Shik for tail is pronounced sheek, where as shik for bind is short like in tick.

Angel Moonclaw: I'm trying but my brain is freezing. I'm trying to figure out where to go.

**WARNING: DO NOT DRINK TEA! WILL CAUSE DEATH! OR TRY ANY THE CONCONCTIONS THAT THE CHARACTERS MAKE! THEY CAN AND MOST LIKELY WILL BE DEADLY!**

* * *

Chapter 22, Bane 5: I hate that _thing_ even if it is a power boost

_There were coming for her and all she could do was run. She turned into a dark alley and kept on in her flight. The female glanced behind and tripped. _

_They were upon her and they ripped at her flesh with their claws. She screamed in pain and struggled against their monstrous strength, all the while begging for mercy. _

_The monsters laughed cruelly at her pain and discomfort until one plunged his claws deep into her gut._

Ashley woke up, screaming, her blanks wrapped tightly around her. She struggled against the binding material, trying to free herself, and fell from her bed. Another vision but this time it truly was herself being chased and not Nala.

Getting up from the ground, Ashley headed to her bathroom to splash water on her face. She splashed water on her face and sighed heavily. Her friend had been gone for too long, winter break was almost over and she still hadn't returned. The lie was that and her family moved for business reason but Nala's friends new otherwise. Nala had disappeared and was missing. It had to involve magick to lie about it to everyone, even to Nala's friends.

A rap at her window had Ashley gasping and rushing to her window to let in Micah. "What are you doing here this late?"

"You didn't think that I wouldn't know that my girl had another vision, did you," Micah teased.

"You've been spying on me again," Ashley hissed.

Micah chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "We're worried about you. That's all."

"I had another dream again," Ashley whispered.

"About Nala?"

"No, they were after me and they got me in the end," she answered. "I'm worried about Nala and I'm afraid they might find out."

Micah hugged Ashley. "Don't worry. We 'demons' won't let the Inquisition get you."

"Promise."

"Yeah, do want to get out of here for the night?"

"Definitely."

-Akatsuki-

I woke up and yawned, stretching my body from the tight ball that I had been curled up in. My hand hit something and it groaned.

"I don't want to get up, un," Deidara muttered.

I shrieked and jumped from the bed. My hands flew to my body, checking to see if I had my clothes on and I sighed. At least I hadn't turned back naked.

"Good morning to you too, yeah," Deidara said sitting up in his bed.

"Sorry, good morning, Deidara," I answered. "I was just trying to figure out why I was sleeping in your bed. I'm going to my room."

I ran out of Deidara's room as if the gates of hell were opening up and collided into Dea.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd that fast, milady," Dea joked.

Glowering at her, I hissed, "Shut up."

She didn't. "Did you sleep well?"

"Dea, you are asking for a smack down," I growled. "And I need some crosswort with a pinch of madwort and moonwort tea."

"Those three…" Dea muttered. "Oh, that has come up. I'll make sure to tell Pein to let you go on the missions and not that are retrieval."

"Just go make me some before I tear you a new one, Dea!" I screeched, taking off running to my room.

-in the kitchen, midday-

The other members of the Akatsuki walked in, weary of me. I glanced up at them over my tea and smiled. "Don't worry, the magickal properties have kicked in. And it was only the cramps."

I hated this time of the month and growled. There wasn't any PMSing involved it was just the pain. It felt like someone was sticking a red hot poker into my gut and twisting it about before ripping my womb out. And that was putting it nicely. I took another swig of the potent drink and sighed. Would Pein send me on a mission when I was thinking of killing all males within a certain vicinity?

At least I didn't have to explain to Deidara why I booked it out of his room. "No bloating, no PMSing, not even violent mood swings," I muttered, finishing off my tea and watching Dea quickly fill it back up. "Just killer cramps that would make even Mother Teresa curse God and all living things to the deepest pits of hell."

My friend snorted and went back to make more tea. One more cup pot and I would be good for the rest of the week. The tea had the bonus of killing pain and stopping menstruation. That little tidbit would make everyone, or at least the males, happy.

I sighed again and tried to concentrate on what the mission Pein was giving to us. My brain just wasn't functioning on mission. It was another problem I had with this time of the month. My concentration went straight to faehl. I blinked and then focused on my energy on to comprehending his words.

A scowl crossed my lips the instant I heard desert but it was gone just as fast. I hated it whenever I was forced to go into the desert and to make matters worse, I would be leaving the sanctity of the cave. If I left my Uncle could find me and that was a prospect I was looking for…unless…

"If you want me to go, I need Dea to get me something," I said cutting over Pein's instructions.

He scowled and snapped, "What?"

"My Uncle is still on the loose," I reminded him. "I would need something to hide me from his prying eyes."

Dea smiled, "On it."

She took off prepared to collect the ingredients that would stop my Uncles second sight. That was on worry out of the way but I wasn't going to mention the other. I was quiet certain with some more tea I could get rid of my inability to focus on the job. I got up and poured myself another cup of tea. If this kept up, I wouldn't be able to look at any drink made from plant matter.

I tried to think positively, it was only two weeks of this and then four months until it struck again. It was a bonus for being a witch. We only had to suffer menstruation three times every year.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter.


End file.
